SasuNaru story
by z-sasunaru-z
Summary: I'm terrible with names! Sorry! Anyway, Naruto and Sasuke have always been rivals and have hated each other. What happens when one day Sasuke starts to feel very strange around Naruto? How does Naruto react? And why does Kakashi keep looking at them like that? WHAT'S GOING ON! YAOI! SasuNaru (and possibly other pairings)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! If I did, Naruto and Sasuke would be together, Itachi would still be alive, Jiraiya would still be alive, and many other things would be reality also. I fully respect it's true owner; Misashi Kishimoto for creating such a great anime!

Chapter One

_**Gah! Why did that stupid teme have to get in my way?! I could have done it myself! **_Naruto Uzumaki, a spunky and energetic blond, was angry at his raven haired teammate, Sasuke. They had been fighting bandits when one had gotten too close to him and Sasuke had roughly pulled him out of the way. Naruto insisted that he was 'ruining his moment' but Sasuke just ignored him. Even Kakashi-sensei didn't care!

Naruto stomped down the steps of his small apartment, heading to meet his team for another mission. _**At least I get to see Sakura!**_He thought happily, finally getting his usual bounce back into his step.

As he approached the village gate, he spotted Sakura. He ran up, getting ready to yell his hellos, when dark hair came into view, along with a piercing glare. Naruto childishly stuck his tongue out. He faintly heard what sounded like a chuckle coming from Sasuke but right when he was about to confront him about it, Kakashi appeared.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura and Naruto yelled simultaneously.

"Well, a poor old lady had just gotten done grocery shopping and I felt the need to help her with her bags…"

"YOU'RE SUCH A BIG LIAR, KAKASHI-SENSEI!" They screeched.

Sasuke shook his head and let a small smirk find itself on his pale face.

"Well, we should get going!" Kakashi announced.

The four headed out the village gate on their mission. When they took their break, Kakashi sent Naruto and Sasuke to get water and took Sakura to get sticks for a fire.

Naruto walked awkwardly next to Sasuke in silence. He was still dreading over the raven getting in his way.

Suddenly, an arm flew out and stopped him. "Dobe, you better pay attention or next time you'll fall off a cliff." Sasuke mumbled.

Naruto looked forward, seeing he was on the edge. He turned and scowled at Sasuke. "Don't tell me what to do, teme!"

Sasuke just sighed and looked for a way to get down without jumping in the water. He settled with a trail the led down the side of the cliff and motioned for Naruto to follow.

They reached the bottom and Naruto looked around, a confused expression on his face.

"Uh, teme…"

"What?" Sasuke asked, turning to look at him.

"How are we supposed to gather the water if we don't have any buckets?" Naruto asked, absentmindedly scratching the back of his head.

Sasuke's eyes widened considerably.

"I… don't know…" He replied.

**A/N**: Haha cliffhanger! Sorry, but you're going to have to review if you want any more chapters! Don't worry though; the love will be coming…! By the way, if you have any suggestions or recommendations, feel free to let me know. I could even add new couples or write a new story with what you want! :3 Thanks!

**REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to Lover of Emotions for my first review! I'm going to try to update everyday as long as I'm not busy with 'other stuff'. This=People's inner thoughts This=Kyuubi and only Kyuubi! **

**Disclaimer: Yet again, I do not own Naruto. That would be cool though… ;) **

**Chapter 2**

** "This is all your fault Teme!" Naruto yelled. **

** "My fault? It's you who never pays attention, loser!" Sasuke yelled back, his obsidian eyes narrowing.**

** The two were still walking as they were yelling and didn't notice they were getting too close to the edge. Naruto took one step over, blue eyes widening, and began to fall down to the water. He grabbed onto Sasuke without thinking and he was also pulled over the edge. **

** They crashed down to the water, soaking their clothes, but also, as they hit the bottom, their two faces smashed together perfectly. They were both so shocked they didn't realize they had stopped falling. That was until a large hand went down and grasped the back of the raven's shirt and lifted him up.**

** "Sasuke, I would appreciate if you wouldn't molest Naruto in the middle of the woods." Kakashi said, a strange light visible in his eyes. **

** "I WAS NOT MOLESTING NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled, blushing ear to ear and clenching his fists. **

** Naruto pulled himself up and thought back to what just happened. That was… kinda nice… He blushed crimson. NO! WHAT AM I THINKING! HOW COULD I EVER LIKE KISSING THAT BASTARD?! He looked up at Sasuke and blushed again. He's kind of pretty… **

'**Hey Kit, if you liked it so much, why don't you just get up and kiss him again?! STOP THINKING ABOUT IT! I HAVE TO HEAR IT! LET ME SLEEP IN PIECE.'**

**Of course Kyuu! I wouldn't DARE disturb your sleep! Naruto sighed. His mind was of no use now since Kyuubi was just going to yell at him for thinking… **

** "Kakashi-sensei, did they get the water?" Sakura walked up, holding tons of sticks. **

** "Sadly, Sasuke and Naruto were too busy with other things. Looks like we can just camp here though. There's plenty of water for all of us." Kakashi said, as smirk plastered on his face. **

** "Damn…" Sasuke mumbled under his breath. "How are we supposed to get new clothes for the dobe?" He asked. **

** "Hmm… I didn't think about that… but thanks to your overall care for him, I definitely know now. He could take a pair of your spare clothes." Kakashi replied. **

** "But they won't fit him!" **

** "What's the problem with that?" Kakashi asked. He had that glint back in his eyes.**

** "N-Nothing I guess…" Sasuke was getting kind of getting scared. Not that he was literally scared. Uchiha's don't get scared. He just didn't like that look Kakashi was giving him. Uchiha's know when something's not right. He turned to Naruto who was smiling at him. What is going on today?! He thought.**

** Kakashi had gone back to the other camp to get their stuff and Sakura had stayed behind because she had to 'watch these two' as Kakashi had put it. Sasuke and Naruto had walked back slowly and were not sitting on the bank next two each other in awkward silence. **

** "Thanks… for letting me wear your clothes…" Naruto whispered.**

** Sasuke looked at him. AND SMILED. HE SMILED! OH MY GOD! KYUUBI WHAT DO I DO!? **

** 'SMILE BACK YOU IDIOT!' **

** Naruto smiled back but instead of just smiling, he had an urge to hug the raven. So he did. He leaned towards him and wrapped his arms around him and leaned his head on his chest. **

** "W-what are you doing dobe?" Sasuke muttered.**

** "Giving you a hug, what else?" Naruto replied.**

** Instead of pushing him away like usual, Sasuke actually hugged him back. That made Naruto very happy and he felt like he was falling. **

** "Hey, I'm back. Sakura I told you to watch them. Now their hugging and it's your entire fault. That's okay though because you managed to make a fire without Sasuke's or my help. Good job." Kakashi walked over to them and pried them apart. "I got your clothes. Enjoy them." Kakashi said, smiled, and walked away. **

** "What's with him…?" Sasuke whispered.**

** "I have no idea…" Naruto replied, a blank expression on his face.**

** The two walked into separate tents and changed. Sasuke finished first and sat down by the fire. As he got warmed up, he looked to see Naruto coming out of the other tent, a slight blush on his face. That was soon transferred to Sasuke. **

** Sasuke's clothes were way too big. The pants hung dangerously low on his hips and the shirt was very baggy. Sasuke never realized how small Naruto was. But he didn't actually mind this. The dobe actually looked quite… cute…**

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter! I feel like I'm getting somewhere, right? Review please! Thanks!**

**REVIEW! DO IT! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Yaoi is what you want is it? Of course, anything for my reviewers! Yaoi will be coming… soon! Any other pairings or stories you want me to write or add? I would love to have reviewer's ideas for new stories! I love to write! :3 3 Oh by the way, sorry for the chapter being in all bold. Must have been confusing right? Inner thoughts are _Like this__**. **_And when Kyuubi talks it's like **this. **And my summary was incorrect. I'm flipping the names Naruto and Sasuke around. Just have to get around to changing it…

Disclaimer: Do I have to say it again? I seriously don't own Naruto!

Chapter 3

Naruto walked over and sat by the raven, warming himself by the fire. Sasuke just stared at him.

"Why are you staring at me teme?"

Sasuke blushed. _Wait… why is my face all hot? What's happening to me?! Oh my god am I going to die?! _

"Are you ok? You look kind of sick…" Naruto said, mistaking the blush for some sort of fever, and placed his hand on Sasuke's forehead.

Sasuke felt some weird tingling feeling go through him and his body got insanely hot. He pulled away instinctively.

"Hey… what's wrong with you?" Naruto asked again.

"N-nothing… I'm fine…" Sasuke stuttered. Naruto pouted and Sasuke got a bad urge. At least to him it was bad.

He couldn't fight it though.

He leaned forward quickly and pressed his lips softly against Naruto's, shocking both himself and the other.

But Naruto didn't move. And neither did Sasuke.

The two were actually both deciding in their minds that they liked this new feeling. Naruto kissed him back shyly and that's when Sasuke knew that the weird feelings he's been getting around Naruto was because he actually has…. strong feelings for him. He just had to figure out how to admit it to his own mind.

By this time, Sasuke had crawled over Naruto and straddled him, his hands trailing up his shirt. Naruto had linked his hands behind the raven's neck and tried to pull him closer if possible.

"Guys, Kakashi- sensei says it's time to go to sleep!" They hadn't heard this come out of Sakura's mouth as she approached. They were too busy with something MUCH more important.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!" Sakura shrieked and the two quickly broke apart and Sasuke had fallen backwards.

"IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Naruto yelled, his face turning a dark shade of red.

Sasuke just sat there, thinking. _I… liked that… I… like Naruto…DAMN YOU SAKURA FOR INTERRUPTING US! _

"I hear Sasuke is molesting Naruto again." Kakashi announced, chuckling as he came into view.

"Are you ok Sasuke? Did Naruto try to kill you?! Oh my god are you dead?! KAKASHI-SENSEI HELP! SASUKE IS DYING!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs, grabbing her hair in fistfuls and sobbing.

"I'm fine! Just… a little tired…" Sasuke replied and quickly ran off to his tent leaving 3 figures staring at his back.

"Well, we have to get moving early in the morning… so get some sleep. Lady Tsunade doesn't want us to be late." Kakashi said and went into his tent.

Sakura turned to Naruto and sighed. "Goodnight Naruto." She said and smiled, heading off to her tent.

"Good night Sakura… see you in the morning…" Naruto replied and grinned, heading off to his shared tent with Sasuke. He lay on the floor next to the raven, hoping the other was asleep, and slowly began to move closer to him. When he finally got close to Sasuke, he sighed and curled up against his chest, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Sasuke woke up in the middle of the night to find a gorgeous blond pressed against him. He smirked and flung and arm protectively around him, feeling the blond cuddle up closer. He smiled and drifted back to sleep.

**A/N: Hey, not exactly yaoi, but I couldn't do it yet. It will happen soon. I promise. Especially since they are going back to the village and there is a perfectly private place called a house there! ;) **

** REMEMBER! REVIEW! AND GIVE ME NEW IDEAS! OR JUST ANY REQUESTS! **


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews! It makes me really happy! YAOI TIME! :D Hope it's as good as I want it to be.

Disclaimer: Misashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, not me! :'(

Chapter 4

Naruto woke up, feeling warm and content. He turned over, facing Sasuke. His face looked calm, not like his usual up-tight glare or even his famous smirk. Sasuke was half-smiling in his sleep and his eyes had calmed to leave his face clear and 'pretty'. _I never realized how good looking he was… well I did… just didn't know he was THIS good looking. _Naruto thought.

Obsidian eyes snapped open, looking right into cerulean ones. _He has beautiful eyes too… I can look into them forever… _Naruto thought again.

"Good morning…" Sasuke whispered.

"G-good morning…" Naruto squeaked, nervousness getting ahold of him when Sasuke smiled.

Sasuke let the arm around Naruto be noticed by moving it downwards ever so slightly.

It worked. Naruto blushed madly and stiffened but didn't exactly move.

"I'm not coming in there. Who knows what you may be doing, Sasuke. Molesting Naruto… wrong people, it's wrong. But anyway, get dressed if you're not already dressed and pack your stuff… And hide all the evidence of your 'activities'. Thanks." They heard Kakashi say outside of the tent.

"WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" They yelled simultaneously.

"See Sakura, that's the first step to know it's true. Denying everything I say." Kakashi whispered to Sakura quite loudly.

"Jeez, that pervert…" Naruto mumbled.

"Well, let's get ready." Sasuke said, helping Naruto to his feet.

The two packed their bags, Naruto having to find a spare place to keep his still wet clothes.

"Wait, do I have to leave in this?"

"No, you can borrow a pair of Sakura's pants." Sasuke said teasingly, "They would actually fit you."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at him. "You're such a teme!"

"And you're such a dobe." Sasuke laughed and Naruto stared at him like he just killed someone's cat.

"What?" Sasuke asked, looking around the tent to see if something was in there or something.

"You just… laughed…" Naruto said.

"Yeah what's wrong with that?" Sasuke asked with a very confused expression on his face.

"It was… kind of nice…" Naruto replied.

Sasuke laughed again, it coming out smooth but deep. Naruto had already begun obsessing over the sound.

"You guys ready to go?" This time it was Sakura's high pitched voice before she walked in.

"Yeah, just let me help Naruto with those pants." Sasuke said and walked casually over to Naruto. "Stand up." He commanded, a smirk planted on his face.

Naruto stood, letting the pants drop lower to his hips. Sasuke grabbed the edge and pulled them forward, taking a kunai and cutting most of it off.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Naruto shouted.

"I'm fixing it." Sasuke replied coolly.

"YOU CAN SEE MY FUCKING-

"SHUT UP! SAKURA IS RIGHT THERE!" Sasuke yelled, shutting Naruto up and making him blush.

"Sorry Sakura…" He whispered.

Sasuke turned to Sakura. "Can I borrow your sewing kit?"

"Sure." She replied and took it out of her bag and handed it to him.

He took it and got a needle and thread and began to sew up the pants. When he finished, they fit almost perfectly.

"You're lucky that I love you…" He whispered in Naruto's ear.

"Wha- I love you too… Sasuke…" He replied making his face turn cherry red at the thought.

"Let's go!" Sakura said impatiently. "Kakashi will get mad at us again!"

The three left the tent, packing it up as they waited for Kakashi. By the time he arrived, the three were finished with all the tents and were almost done with breakfast.

"Let's get moving." Kakashi said, again that strange gleam in his eyes.

They began to run, jumping from tree to tree, taking no breaks until they reached their destination.

The three were very tired but Kakashi just stood there like it was nothing. He left to take the mission report to Tsunade and left the Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura to do whatever they wanted. Naruto was ecstatic and ran into the village, looking for his friends. He found Kiba's team getting ready to leave.

"Kiba, Hinata, and… that guy, how are you?!" Naruto yelled as he approached them.

"Naruto, I haven't seen you in a while!" Kiba yelled, just as excited as Naruto was.

"H-hi N-Naruto…" Hinata had said so quietly that Naruto almost didn't hear her.

"Hi Hinata, it's great to see you." He said, making the poor girl blush.

"And you forgot my name again. That's nice." A quiet boy dressed in a green cloakish-thing.

"You're…uh… Shiba? No… Shina… No, but it sounds familiar… Shino? That's it! Shino!" Naruto exclaimed, making Kiba laugh and SHINO sigh.

"We have to get going now." Kurenai, their sensei, said and smiled, leading the three away.

"Bye Naruto!" Kiba yelled and Naruto waved.

He left and went to his house, relaxing on his old couch and watching TV on the tiny television. He heard a knock on his door and got up to answer it. He opened it and there stood Sasuke Uchiha, looking as smexy as always. He smirked and grabbed Naruto by the shirt, pulling him in for a heated kiss.

It was a great kiss. Sasuke pushed him inside and shut the door behind him.

**A/N: YAOI NEXT CHAPTER! Sorry, couldn't rush it. But now… there's a sexy raven in his house. Who's kissing him? Hmmm… I wonder…**

**REVIEW! DO IT!**


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the review people! Yaoi time! I hope you like it! ;) And you'll see… who knows… maybe Kakashi will interrupt… or maybe he won't… ;P

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Chapter 5

The two began feverishly kissing, their tongues entwining, and hastily made their way to Naruto's bedroom, not caring about all the garbage and clothes they stepped on.

As they made their way in, Sasuke pulled Naruto's shirt off and threw it somewhere in the room, and pulled off his own also.

Sasuke's mouth trailed down Naruto's soft skin, licking and biting his neck causing small moans to come from the blonde's mouth. Sasuke shoved him to the bed, pulling Naruto's pants off in the process, and climbed over him. He began to grind into Naruto, emitting moans from the both of them. Sasuke pulled away, making Naruto groan in protest, and grinned. He unbuttoned his pants, slowly pulling them down. Naruto growled and pulled them down making Sasuke's grin larger. Sasuke gently pushed him back to the bed and pulled down Naruto's boxers. He blushed madly as Sasuke pulled them off all the way but moaned as Sasuke grabbed his length and began pumping it, drawing him ever closer to release.

"Now Naruto, eager aren't we?" Sasuke teased, slowing his movements. Naruto groaned and bucked his hips, wanting more. Sasuke chuckled and pulled away. Naruto frowned.

"You're such a teaser, you bastard." Naruto growled, straddling the raven and pulling off his boxers. He gulped at what he saw, only doubling Sasuke's huge ego.

"Like what you see?" Sasuke teased again.

"Shut up pervert." Naruto said and grabbed Sasuke's length. "Payback time asshole." He began to pump it fast then slowed down to almost a stop. Sasuke moaned and bucked his hips a bit.

Sasuke pushed him over and shoved his fingers into Naruto's mouth.

"Just do it and don't ask." Sasuke said and Naruto began to swirl his tongue around them, not realizing how much he was turning Sasuke on.

"Alright… enough…" Sasuke pulled his fingers out and kissed Naruto roughly, distracting him as he fit a first finger into his back side. Naruto tensed and Sasuke grabbed his leaking cock and pumped it. Naruto moaned out of pain and pleasure as another finger was added, stretching his inner walls and preparing him. Sasuke added a third finger and kissed Naruto to silence him. He searched around with his fingers until Naruto moaned loudly into his mouth.

Sasuke pulled his fingers out, making Naruto moan quietly, and used his own spit as lubrication. He lined himself up and pushed into a panting Naruto.

"Ow… fuck teme…" Naruto groaned.

Sasuke moaned at how incredibly amazing it felt to be in Naruto. It took all his strength to refrain from fucking him so hard right now.

Sasuke set up a slow pace and Naruto soon got into it as Sasuke hit his prostate. He moaned and began to thrust against Sasuke, pulling him in further. Sasuke lost it and grabbed Naruto's thighs and fucked him hard into the mattress. The two moaned together and as they neared their climax, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's length again and pumped it along with his thrusts.

"Sasuke!" Naruto moaned loudly as he came, shooting all over his chest and Sasuke's. His walls clamped down on Sasuke making him groan and shoot his load deep into Naruto. But… as they rode out their climax… too figures walked down the hallway and bashed through Naruto's bedroom door.

"WE ARE HERE FOR YOU NARUTO UZUMAKI!" Kisame Hoshigaki, a member of the Akatsuki, shouted as he ran through the door, tripped over some clothes, and fell on his back.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" He screamed as he saw Naruto and Sasuke and ran into the hall and straight into Sasuke's older brother Itachi.

"What's the problem?" Itachi asked annoyed and Kisame started doing the pelvic thrust.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Itachi asked again, even more annoyed this time.

"Naruto is in there being fucked by your little brother!" Kisame shouted.

"What? Sasuke would never do that…" Itachi said and pushed Kisame aside and peered inside. His eyes widened as he saw the two and he grabbed Kisame's arm and ran out of the apartment and yelling something about throwing up.

Was that… your brother?" Naruto asked.

"Uh… yeah… it was…" Sasuke replied in a whisper.

"Well then…" Naruto said.

The two pulled apart and collapsed from exhaustion but were still majorly confused to why a big blue man came flying through Naruto's bedroom door…

But, that wasn't what they needed to be worried about, was it?

No… it was the tall figure hidden by the window and watching them.

**A/N: Hey… was it any good? I think I made it a little… not smutty enough… or maybe it's just because I wrote it… who knows… give me any opinions and suggestions and I will try for… next time! ;) Also, who could this creeper be that's watching them? Oh I don't know… I really don't know… maybe we'll find out next time… if WE REVIEW! :D XD REVIEW PLEASE PEOPLE!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! Hope my last chapter was… ok… (it wasn't one of my favorites) :P but anyway, enjoy and love the Shadowman! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters.

Chapter 6 (Jeez… seems like only yesterday it was posted…)

"I want you to print out those pictures I took and photo shop them to have me in it!"

"Yes master…"

"Good… you see, all I asked for was his body (A/N: Know who it is now?) and he goes and takes someone else's. How rude of him."

"You could've just taken my body…"

"No, his body is perfect. It's the one I want."

"Oh… that's nice of you to say…"

"Excuse me?!"

"Nothing… I'm going to take care of these pictures now…"

"Alright…"

Back in Konoha

"Hey Sasuke, will you buy me ramen?" Naruto asked, snuggling up to him.

"No, eat something practical." Sasuke replied.

"But ramen is delicious!" Naruto shouted.

"No it's not… but if you really want it, I will think about it."

"Yay! I love you so much!" Naruto shouted and kissed him on the cheek.

"You know… sometimes I wonder if you love ramen more than me. Damn that ramen, making me jealous." Sasuke mumbled.

"No! I love you more than myself!" Naruto defended.

"Is that even a good thing?"

"I don't know…" Naruto replied.

"That's probably not a good thing either dobe." Sasuke said.

"You promised not to call me that anymore, teme!" Naruto bellowed, trying to be scary but failing.

Sasuke chuckled and patted the blonde's messy hair. "And you promised me that you would stop calling me a teme." Sasuke contradicted.

"Well… fine, you win this time." Naruto pouted.

"You know it's hard for me to resist you when you make that face." Sasuke kissed Naruto.

Naruto started to kiss back but then the doorbell rang. He jumped up and answered it.

"Oh hey Sakura, what is it?" Naruto asked.

"Why are you at Sasuke-kun's house?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

"He was helping me." Sasuke had appeared out of know where.

"With what?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke sighed. "Must you know?"

"Yes."

"He was helping me find my jacket. I lost it and I thought 'who do I know is small and is good at looking for things?' And the first person I thought of was Naruto so I invited him over and had him help me look."

"Did you ever find it?" She asked.

"No, we got distracted by-

"The TV. He was going to say the TV." Naruto quickly cut it, slapping his hand over Sasuke's mouth.

Bad idea.

Sasuke's tongue slipped out of his mouth and traced the lines on Naruto's palm.

Naruto blushed and pulled away his hand. "You're such a pervert Sasuke!"

"What's going on with you guys?" Sakura asked but before Sasuke could say anything, Kakashi appeared and smirked.

"Time to go. We have a new mission." He announced, again looking at Naruto and Sasuke with a strange gleam in his eyes.

"Why do his eyes keep doing that?" Naruto whispered.

"I have no idea…" Sasuke replied.

**A/N: So, what's their mission? And do you know who this Shadowman is? Does he have anything to do with the mission? If so, what does he want? And what's with Sasuke's body? I bet that totally gave it away!**

**REVIEW PEOPLE! I SPEND MY NIGHT WRITING AS MANY CHAPTERS THAT I CAN!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Theia Pallas, _they went to Naruto's house to look for Naruto. Sasuke just happened to be there… with him. : )

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Also: WARNING! YAOI PEOPLE! THIS TIME I DID BETTER!

Chapter 7

"We should be getting close." Kakashi said as they neared their destination.

Their mission was to stop some guy from stealing all of this town's crops or something. None of them really knew besides Kakashi.

"Why'd we have to go on such a LAME mission, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked with a hint of boredom in his tone.

"Because Lady Tsunade said it would be the perfect mission for our team. I know you guys want to run in some crazy battle and beat some people up but that's not what being a ninja is all about."

"You don't know what it means, so there!" Naruto threw back, confusing everyone, and sticking out his tongue.

"Uh… was that supposed to make sense?"

"I don't know…"

"Sasuke-kun, watch out!" Sakura screamed as a gigantic snake hurled itself at him.

Sasuke quickly jumped out of the way and landed gracefully away from it.

"Everyone, stay on your toes." Kakashi warned. "That's a poisonous snake."

They all readied themselves, taking a defensive fighting stance but to their amazement, the snake melted and they were left in the woods alone.

"That's strange. Where could it have gone?" Sakura asked, looking around.

"We better get moving before it comes back." Kakashi said warily.

They set off again, moving a bit faster this time. Eventually, Kakashi stopped them and said they were close. He assigned them positions around the area and a call if they were in danger.

"If you have any troubles, rub two kunai together loudly and the other group will come to your rescue. And, make sure you actually go to help." Kakashi said, leading Sakura off and waving to the boys. "Be careful."

"We will, I promise I won't let Sasuke move an inch." Naruto said, holding a hand to his heart.

He nodded and Sakura waved before they took off into the trees and to their position on the other side of the forest. Naruto glanced at Sasuke before he smirked and bounced off happily to their spot.

He sat comfortably behind a few bushes and Sasuke took his place next to him, stealing side glances at Naruto.

"Hey… nobody is around…" He started.

"Yeah… so?"

"Well…" Sasuke began again, nuzzling the nape of Naruto's neck. Shivers ran up the blonde's spine at the sensation of his lover's lips on the tender skin. Sasuke grinned into his neck and Naruto snapped back to reality.

"Bad Sasuke!" He shouted and shoved Sasuke off of him but he didn't budge, smiling and crawling over him and attacking his throat.

"C'mon Naruto…" Sasuke purred into Naruto's spiky hair. He was about to kiss him before Naruto kneed him in the stomach and pushed him off.

"I'm being serious Sasuke! Sit still and behave!"

Sasuke was crouching over and holding his stomach in pain. Naruto huffed angrily and turned his attention back to the woods around them.

"Huh?!" Naruto had been looking around the woods and he saw a flash of green and black. Before he knew it, he was pinned down, Sasuke forcing him against the cool ground.

Naruto kicked and squirmed but Sasuke wasn't joking around anymore.

Naruto locked eyes with Sasuke, and it wasn't good. Sasuke's eyes were glowing red from his sharingan taking over. The once normal look on his face was replaced with pure lust and the desire to satisfy it.

Sasuke nipped and sucked on Naruto's collarbone, savoring the creamy taste in his mouth. Naruto gasped as the raven reached under his shirt to play with the pink nubs that were getting harder each second.

"Mmm… Sasuke…"

Any objections Naruto had were thrown down and stomped on along with his composure.

Sasuke had unzipped his orange pants, sliding them down his slender thighs, and then tossed them away.

Naruto was lost in ecstasy as Sasuke sucked on his nipple, his hands sliding down his body. Naruto pushed Sasuke up and pulled off his shirt, attacking the raven's neck. Sasuke groaned and pushed his thigh up to Naruto's crotch.

Sasuke pushed him back down and spread the blonde's legs apart. Naruto moaned as Sasuke began to lick his throbbing erection.

"Ngh… God… f-fuck you…" Naruto managed to say, his eyes hazy in need and Sasuke teasingly played with the tip. The blonde bucked his hips and wiggled around, practically begging for him.

Sasuke smirked and took Naruto's entire length into his mouth, earning a very loud moan.

Naruto pushed him aside and straddled him, grinding into him. He quickly pulled off his shirt and lifted his thighs so Sasuke could pull off his own pants. Naruto attacked Sasuke's erection, and Sasuke moaned, pushing the blonde's head down further. Naruto happily complied and moaned, sending vibrations up Sasuke's spine.

He smirked deviously and hoisted himself over Sasuke's length and lowered himself onto it, moaning in bliss.

Sasuke tightly grasped his thighs, forcing him down even more forcefully than the blonde's own thrusts.

Sasuke pulled Naruto into his lap and the blonde immediately began riding Sasuke harder and faster, moaning and screaming so loudly.

Their lips crashed against each other's and their tongues fought in a fierce battle. Naruto put a tight grip around Sasuke's neck as he felt burning pool of warmth in his lower stomach. His movement got more crazy and sloppy, his moans now louder than ever as he smashed his hips down on Sasuke's, only seconds from release.

Naruto's scream of ecstasy filled the air and he came on Sasuke's stomach. He arched his back and Sasuke buried his head in Naruto's neck as he came deep inside his lover.

Naruto sighed as a warm feeling passed through his stomach, his muscles loosening and becoming limp. He slumped back and fell to the side.

"You're such a bastard, Sasuke."

"I love you too, sweetie pie." Sasuke replied.

The two lay there, panting slightly and Naruto tried to get up.

"Shit… my back hurts already!" He said.

"Sorry…" Sasuke mumbled.

"I don't really mind too much…"

"Good. Now come here." Sasuke said, holding out his arms.

Naruto smiled and curled up with him, bringing his clothes over them and buried his head in Sasuke's chest.

"Love you Sasuke."

"I love you too, Naruto."

**A/N: Better than before? I think so. I worked on it all day to get it as good as possible and even read other fanfics to get a good idea on how to make it. I TRIED SO GIVE ME YOUR HONEST OPINION! I really tried… :D**

**REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	8. Chapter 8

Guest- Sakura doesn't know. She was suspicious when Sasuke was at Naruto's house but she doesn't know yet. Don't worry, she'll have to find out sometime right?

NaruxHina SasuxSaku NaruxSasu- Sorry… I got a request for it but don't worry. The chapters will have warnings and you probably won't miss anything important if you skip them. Thank you for letting me know though. : )

By the way, I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I WAS SO BUSY! I WILL TRY HARDER THIS TIME!

Chapter 8

"Sasuke, wake up!" Naruto whined, squirming his way out of Sasuke's grasp, "You don't want someone to find us like this!"

Said raven just groaned and turned over, trying to stay asleep.

"Sasuke!"

No answer.

"Sasuke-kun…"

Still no answer.

"Sasuke don't make me do this."

No answer.

"Fine… I'm going to do it…"

Yet again no answer.

Naruto sighed and grabbed his clothes. He slipped them on and took out his water. He slowly crept towards Sasuke and tipped the water over his head. He held back a giggle as a drop of water fell to the raven's hair. His laughing fit caused him to fall backwards and drop the water all over Sasuke.

Sasuke shrieked, jumping from his spot on the ground and was shaking uncontrollably. When Naruto saw the expression on his face he began cracking up.

"You sounded like a girl, Sasuke!" He teased.

"Shut up! Why did you poor that water on my head?!"

"I'm sorry Sasuke… I was just trying to wake you up…" Naruto whispered sadly.

Sasuke sighed. "It's fine. Don't worry about it. My hair dries fast anyway…"

Naruto perked up. "Do you mean it?"

"Well yeah…"

"YAY!" Naruto shouted and jumped up to give Sasuke a hug.

"Let go dobe… I have to get dressed before Kakashi and Sakura show up."

Naruto let go and Sasuke pulled on his clothes before plopping himself onto the ground. "Today is going to be… exhausting…"

"How do you know?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I feel it."

"Sakura, you go get Sasuke and Naruto. They need to see this." Kakashi whispered to the pink haired ninja beside him.

"Yes Kakashi- sensei." Sakura whispered back and leapt into the trees.

_You know, I haven't been able to talk to Sasuke lately… he's been hanging out with Naruto… No, that's Kakashi-sensei's fault. He teamed them up. Why would Sasuke want to work with such an idiot like Naruto anyway? Of course he would want to work with me because Sasuke-kun and I are going to get married one day! _

While Sakura was having talking to herself about her and Sasuke's future 'together', she didn't realize that she was approaching their campsite until she heard Sasuke talking.

"You're such a dobe…"

"And you're such a teme." Naruto replied quickly.

Sakura gasped and knelt down to watch them. _I knew Sasuke didn't want to work with him! Kyaa!_

"Come here, Naruto." Sasuke said, smiling tenderly at Naruto.

Naruto grinned and ran over, hugging Sasuke tightly and squeezing the breath out of him.

Sakura's eyes widened. _How DARE Naruto touch MY Sasuke! MINE! _

She jumped down from the tree, quickly regained her composure, and coughed to get the two boy's attention.

"Oh hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto smiled and waved slightly.

Sakura ignored him and turned to Sasuke. "How did you sleep Sasuke-kun?" She asked, her eyes shining.

"Hn." He grunted and pretty much ignored her question.

"Well, we have to go. Kakashi-sensei and I found something important."

Sasuke stood up and helped Naruto up. He glanced at Sakura and began walking.

"The trees will be faster. Let's go." He said indifferently, clearly not enjoying Sakura's presence at the moment.

The three jumped into the trees and headed to where Kakashi was silently waiting. They crouched down by him and waited for him to explain.

"That cave over there is where they are at. We have to go in and defeat them. Shouldn't be too hard for genin right? There are just two robbers."

"Of course not! This will be easy, believe it!" Naruto shouted and Sasuke slapped a hand over Naruto's mouth.

"Be quiet!" Sasuke hissed, "Do you want someone to here you?"

Naruto shook his head and Kakashi sighed.

"We'll split up and meet back here. We need to find another entrance just in case. Sasuke, use your sharingan to find any traps and keep up notified. Here, each of you take a microphone. We will use these to communicate. Signal if you're in trouble."

As the three began to leave, Kakashi stopped them. "Oh and don't get caught." He finished and winked, disappearing into smoke and left the other three to look around and find a place to look.

**A/N: Hey peoples! Sorry for not updating very fast. Like I said, I've been busy. Don't worry; I hopefully have plenty of time now. Especially since it's the weekend! YAY!**

**REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey peoples! Thanks for the reviews! Yet again, I have taken my time writing this. But I know for a fact that I will finish this story one day! I want to respond to some reviews so I guess I'm going to do that….

**Lalalaura8565** – Thank you very much and also thank you for that comment. I am glad to know and I will get around to fixing it. Thanks for noticing though! Now new readers won't be like _WTF? : )_

**Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness – **Oooh, you'll see! =^.^=

**Theia Pallas – **Haha I totally agree! That is one reason why I didn't really like her when they were younger. At least she doesn't fangirl as much in Shippuden… : )

**Darkhuntressxir – **I agree completely! One reason why you could hear me from my room screaming something about Sakura being annoying when I was watching Naruto. :D

**StarrySapphire77 – **Indeed, Kakashi knows EVERYTHING! HAHAHAHA! Thank you!

**God of the Tsukuyomi – **Thank you. I know I made a few mistakes with grammar but I promise that it's all my computer's fault! ;) It doesn't alert me for EVERY mistake! By the way, I was being a total creeper (in my eyes) and noticed (sadly, on your profile. I am a big creeper. I actually just wanted to see your picture… is that still creepy?) But anyway, I noticed that you like Juugo and Naruto together and I just wanted to say that that pairing is kind of… adorable… just saying! Call me a creeper if you want! :D

**IWishIWasACheescake – **Cheesecake is really good. YAY!

By the way, those of you who have updated before, sorry if I didn't answer you if you REALLY wanted me to, and feel free to update AGAIN so I can reply this time… ;) See my trick there?

Chapter 9

**A/N: Umm… chapter 9 will be the next thing I post. I don't want my computer being retarded and not posting it so I am writing the next chapter right after I post this! I PROMISE! **


	10. Chapter 9 actual

**God of the Tsukuyomi – **Lolz yeaaa… ;) thanks though… I might just look that up.

Alright, so my computer got a virus and I can't update on my phone so I'm taking the big risk of writing this on my sister's laptop. Dangerous, right? Yeah, I know. It scares me.

Anyway… time for a new chapter… that I yet again took forever to post… my computer has a virus, remember? :P :'(

I was actually really upset about it… plus my other sister (she's the youngest) stepped on my laptop and broke the screen… I mean really, how do you step on a laptop that is on a dresser?!

Chapter 9

_Where should I look? I hate missions like this… you never get a straightforward description! It's always 'fight the bad guys but you can't walk right in and beat them. You have to make it complicated.' It's so stupid! I would rather just run in and kick some ass! _Naruto thought angrily as he looked around, trying to be as silent as possible.

_**"Grgnhnnn…"**_

_What was that? _Naruto thought, carefully checking his surroundings. He heard it again and looked down at his stomach. "Oh, maybe I'm just hungry…" He whispered to himself and pulled out a snack from his pocket. "Lucky me, I remembered to put this in my pocket."

He began to eat noisily, chomping his food and actually believing he was being quiet.

"Hello there." He heard someone say.

He made a yelping noise as he jumped and twirled around to see a man standing there.

"W-who are you?" Naruto stuttered while taking a defensive fighting stance.

"That is none of your concern, Naruto Uzumaki. Just know that I am helping you into this cave to catch those bad guys." The man replied with a soft smile.

He seemed nice enough…

"Ok… so how do I get in?" Naruto asked, lowering his guard and looking around.

"Follow me and I will show you." The man said.

"Alright…"

After walking for a while, Naruto was getting extremely tired.

"Are we almost there?" He groaned, slumping his shoulders and sighing.

"Yes, we're here."

"Great! So where's this entrance you were talking about? I have to tell my teammates where we are so they can come for backup." Naruto said excitedly. "Finally, I beat everyone at something!"

His celebrating didn't last long as he felt something sharp hit the back of his head. His eyes fluttered, and he tried to hold them open. He fell to the ground and passed out, only for two figures to drag him to the cave and lock him in a cell.

"Yes, now they will have to come right through the front and get caught in our trap! They wouldn't want their precious teammate to get hurt, right?" Another man purred, stroking Naruto's hair. "It's a shame he's probably already dead."

"No, I don't think you hit him that hard. Plus, he's the 9 tails Jinchuuriki." The silver haired man said quietly.

The black haired man gasped then chuckled. "No wonder he has all that energy. Someone should really make that seal weaker. He could definitely become a great ally to the Hidden Leaf."

"Well, we should get to calling his 'friends'."

"Of course, Kabuto. I'll take care of it. They will come running at the sound of my voice."

The black haired man grabbed the microphone off of a small desk and turned it to speaking mode.

"D-don't do that… please…" They heard someone say behind them and turned to see Naruto trying to reach out to the microphone but he was extremely light headed.

"Ooh, the fun just went up a million levels!"

He walked toward the blond and put the microphone by his mouth.

"Say something."

The blond shook his head.

Kabuto walked over with a small knife and held it to his neck.

"Say something." He demanded again.

The blond gulped and reluctantly nodded.

"H-hey guys…" He stuttered into the microphone, hoping for no response.

"Is that you Naruto?" He heard Sakura say over the line.

"Is everything alright?" Kakashi whispered in.

"Y-yes, everything is… fine." He replied.

"Tell the truth, Naruto." He finally heard Sasuke say.

"I am telling the truth." He replied, evening out his voice.

"Where are you?" Sasuke asked.

"He's here with me." The black haired man said into the microphone, chuckling deeply at Sasuke's growl.

"Get the hell away from him." Sasuke commanded.

"You'll have to come make me, Sasuke Uchiha." He replied deviously.

Sasuke growled from his place in the trees and smashed his microphone. He had to help Naruto. He knew who it was who was doing this, just by the sound of his voice. God, why did it have to be this freak? Why not someone who is at least normal? Sasuke sighed and jumped down from the tree. He might as well get this meeting over with, but he was only going in there for Naruto. He was going to ignore whatever nonsense comes out of that snake's mouth.

**A/N: Yet again, not my favorite chapter because I had to stretch it out so much without making it go into the next part. But, I am happy to see that people responded to my… replies? I really liked that! **

**= Kitty says: REVIEW! PLEASE! NYAN NYAN NYAN! =**


	11. Hello Readers

Hello readers, I just wanted to let you know that I am writing the chapter RIGHT NOW and that if I don't post it today, I am posting it as soon as I get up in the morning. It will be finished. I realized I haven't updated in a while and I am truly sorry. I haven't exactly been busy but I have school and I have been really tired lately. I try. Don't worry though. I am feeling a lot better (I don't feel like a zombie anymore) and I will probably be updated a few times a week. Not every day seeing as I have other things I may need to get done. Don't freak out though. I will update. This time I'm being serious. I want to write this story. FINSIHING CHAPTER NOW!

Remember, ALWAYS BELIEVE! ^_^


	12. Chapter 11

Alright! Time for the chapter! I don't own Naruto!

Chapter 11

Sasuke carefully made his way to the side of the cave, inching closer along the wall but also staying aware of his surroundings. He already knew that he still had to find another way in. The front entrance just wouldn't cut it. There was nothing all around the sides… and nothing above. What else could there be?! Think Sasuke! Think!

_There's nothing! There's no way in besides the front! _Sasuke mentally attacked himself. _God dammit Uchiha! Think! Wait… underground…? _Sasuke literally wanted to kill himself. _How the hell did I not think of that before?! Whatever… I have to save Naruto from that pervert… _

The raven activated his Sharingan and looked around the ground. He saw many small tunnels that lead underneath the cave.

_That must be how they got Naruto and brought him there without seeming as though they left the cave at all… _

Sasuke looked around for some sort of entrance but instead saw a flash of gray before he was pinned to the ground by Kakashi with Sakura standing behind them.

"Get off of me!" Sasuke tried to stay quiet but they weren't making it easy. He had to save his blond!

"Sasuke, you can't recklessly charge in to save him. We have to work together." Kakashi warned. "You didn't seriously think that would have worked, right?"

"Of course not! I was planning to use the tunnels!"

"What tunnels?" Sakura asked.

"Let's go somewhere so we can talk without the possibility of being heard." Kakashi said and the two genin nodded. They found themselves camped behind a row of trees where they could watch the cave while still not being seen.

"Tell us about those tunnels, Sasuke." Kakashi said, wanting to hear exactly what the Uchiha was planning.

"Of course." Sasuke responded before beginning his bullet proof plan.

"Where is that Uchiha?" Orochimaru groaned. "He should have been here by now! I have the nine-tails kid you said he cared so much about. He wouldn't have abandoned him, right? What could they be planning?"

"I'm not sure, Orochimaru-sama… but I'm worried." Kabuto replied.

Naruto coughed slightly from the dust and dirt collected in the cave and cage. His captors looked at him before Orochimaru laughed.

"Are you thirsty, fox boy?" He questioned.

Naruto shook his head hastily, hoping that Sasuke was on his way.

The two laughed at him and Kabuto approached with a canteen of water. He slid it through the bars. "You don't have to trust me but its water. Drink it or don't drink it. It really makes no difference to me."

Naruto warily glanced at the water, not sure if he should trust it or not. He opened it and took a sniff. It smelled normal…

He groaned mentally.

_I hate these guys… Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura… help me! _

**A/N: Not the longest chapter but at least we are getting somewhere… Right? I love you guys. You know that right? :D **

**REVIEW! PLEASE! DO IT! The button is right there! **


	13. Chapter 12

**I realized that in all of my chapters, I have been putting this dash thing to separate Team 7 from Orochimaru's parts and it has not been showing up… So I'm changing it to something else… ya… **

**Chapter 12**

"Are you sure this will work, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, wondering hopefully if Kakashi-sensei thought of a plan that was a lot safer than Sasuke's. She didn't want him to get hurt.

"Yes, Sakura, it's absolutely perfect in every way." Sasuke replied confidently.

"I wouldn't doubt Sasuke, Sakura." Kakashi-sensei added.

Sakura sulked where she sat, thinking of all the possible ways she could get Sasuke to forget his plan. That's when she remembered them hugging… Her eyes widened as she realized that she really didn't want Naruto to come back. He just got in the way… and he was annoying.

_What am I thinking? It wouldn't be the same on this team if Naruto wasn't there… Sasuke and Naruto wouldn't have kissed… They wouldn't have become friends… Naruto wouldn't have saved Sasuke… And Sasuke wouldn't have saved Naruto… I would have had better chances with Sasuke… _Sakura couldn't believe it. If Naruto was never there she could've been the one hugging Sasuke and being his friend.

"Are you alright, Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Huh?" She snapped out of her thoughts to be greeted by Sasuke's handsome face. She nodded slowly, not comprehending at first. "Oh, yes, I'm fine. I'm just thinking about stuff." She tried again. He nodded and turned back to Kakashi-sensei to continue discussing.

(**I guess it's going to be this thing if it shows up) **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Stop making noises in there, demon! I'm tired of it!" Orochimaru shouted from his place in a small but fancy chair while Kabuto searched for something that the Sannin could eat.

Naruto whimpered again, this time just to make the snake angry, and tried to make himself comfortable yet again with his dry throat. _I should drink that water… I could die from heat stroke in this cave! It's so hot! They better hurry… I don't know how long until I pass out from the heat… _Naruto thought and let a low whimper be heard from him yet again.

Kabuto let out a low growl and stomped over to the cage. He snatched the water from its place and dumped it out on the young boy. He then grabbed his extra canteen and poured it in a small plastic cup he had kept with him in case his master got thirsty. He handed it to the sputtering blonde who had gotten water all over his face. The boy glanced at the cup and reached out so suddenly that even Orochimaru jumped.

Naruto greedily swallowed down all of the water despite the fact that even that could have been poisoned. He somewhat trusted that Kabuto wouldn't poison his master's water. The man was very loyal to the other dark haired male.

He sighed contentedly as the soothing liquid made its way down his throat, easing the burn and making him cool down a few degrees.

Kyuubi's voice rang in his ears.

_** 'Hey, Kit, why are we in a cage? Or should I say, why are YOU in a cage TOO?' **_

_Oh, how was your nap Kyuu? _Naruto thought sarcastically.

_**'Shut up, brat. Now tell me how you got stuck in this mess so I can help.' **_

___You want to help me? This is a first… usually it's me asking you for help… We anyway, I got kidnapped by Orochimaru and now I'm stuck in this cage because he's trying to lure Sasuke for some reason… what does he have that I don't? Not that I want Orochimaru to lure me-_

_**'Alright, shut up, I get it. Sasuke, Kakashi, and that annoying pink girl are approaching. I'm sure they have a plan though.' **_

___Of course Kyuu, they wouldn't leave without one! _

_**'Whatever, I'm going back to sleep. Don't bother me unless you absolutely need to. No, scratch that, don't bother me AT ALL!' **_

__Naruto cringed at Kyuubi's booming voice and smiled slightly. His friends were on their way.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Wait! We have to make sure this plan is really bullet proof!" Sakura shouted after her two companions.

"Stop worrying Sakura. The plan is fine." Sasuke replied.

"But I don't want you to get hurt… I would never be able to live with myself if you died…" Sakura whispered.

A warm hand clasped her shoulder. She looked up to see Sasuke's smiling face. (Or so she thought… XP)

"Don't worry Sakura. I'll be just fine. I'm strong. And Naruto will help me too. He's not bad at everything." Sasuke said.

Sakura had wanted to say so many things at that moment but she only managed to nod and watch as Sasuke took off again, leaving her standing there alone. A big smile found its way on her face, her cheeks taking a dusty pink tint.

_Sasuke does care about me! I still have a chance with him! I just have to get time alone with him and keep Naruto out of the way! Sasuke will be mine! _

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**A/N: Let me know if my thingy showed up. If not I will find something else… again. But anyway, this chapter was longer and kind of displayed young Sakura's thoughts more. I'm sure if she really saw them hug in the show, she would probably think this way. She did change a bit when she grew up but she still has a thing for someone she can never have… I don't own Naruto but I dream about how I would make the story from right now… X) **

**REVIEW! DO IT! **


	14. Chapter 13

Lol all of you guys are so funny! I should do that… I can't believe I didn't think of that! Thanks, God of the Tsukuyomi! Also, I appreciate all of the comments and I'm glad you like it!

Chapter 13

"Are you ready, Sakura?"

"Yes!"

"Good. Let's go. We have to hurry. I don't know how long Kakashi-sensei can hold them off." Sasuke whispered to the pink haired girl.

Sakura nodded, only willing to follow Sasuke's orders. She followed him down the small opening to the underground tunnels, Sasuke leading the way cautiously. He hadn't seen anything down here before but they may have been preparing for Sasuke's sharingan to find the tunnels. Still, they needed to be careful.

"Sakura, watch your step." Sasuke whispered into the dark. Sakura obeyed his command, seeing as she didn't have a visual jutsu like Sasuke. She couldn't see anything besides Sasuke's chakra glowing brightly in front of her.

They made their way through the tunnels almost silently, slipping around corners and through small openings. Sasuke had slowed down as they approached the cave, preparing for any attacks that he could have missed. None came, though, and that worried the young Uchiha.

_Is there something else down here? Or are they waiting for us and just masking their chakra? I wouldn't have missed it though… I would have thought Orochimaru would have been smart enough to know that I can easily just look around with the sharingan and find the tunnels? I wouldn't have charged right in! _Sasuke groaned and Sakura immediately jumped from the sudden noise.

"W-what's wrong Sasuke?" She asked, finally getting ahold of herself and realizing it was only Sasuke.

He sighed. "I don't get them… they should have known I would have found this path…"

"Let's not worry about that now." Sakura suggested. "We have to save Naruto, remember?"

Sasuke got serious right away and began making his way quicker through the tunnels. It momentarily disgusted Sakura.

_What am I thinking? Sasuke isn't disgusting… I just can't believe he's rushing so much to save a knuckle head like Naruto. Sasuke always makes fun of him anyway. Why would he even hug him in the first place? Chill out Sakura. Sasuke still cares about you. If you don't believe even yourself, get him to show it. _She comforted herself and smiled lightly. _Great idea, get him to show it! _

"Sakura, we're almost there. Be ready." Sasuke whispered.

"Ok." Sakura responded quickly, wanting Sasuke to put his full trust in her.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Kabuto, fetch me something to drink." Orochimaru ordered.

"Yes master, but I don't have another cup for you. I used the last one to shut that Uzumaki boy up." Kabuto responded politely.

"Ah, well just let me drink from your canteen then." Orochimaru said.

Kabuto handed it to him right away and Orochimaru took large gulps of water into his mouth.

"Hey, it's getting kind of hot over here. Do you think you can move the cage out of the sun?" Naruto asked casually.

"Attend to his needs, Kabuto. I don't want him to start whining again."

Kabuto nodded and unlocked the cage. He grabbed Naruto by his hair and held him still as he carelessly shoved the cage to the side.

"There. Enjoy the shade." Kabuto said dryly and tossed the blonde back into the cell. He locked the door and returned to his master's side once more.

"Hey, why are you guys in this cave anyway? It's not all that fancy. I would think you would at least want some cool evil lair, right?" Naruto asked.

"Well… this was the only place we could really stop after stealing from those villagers. I never really thought about cleanliness." Kabuto responded and glanced at the dark haired male in front of him.

"Hmm, neither did I, young one. In fact, I am really not enjoying this cave much. Nobody is coming to get this brat. I'm not having any fun." Orochimaru pouted.

"Well, looks like you can have some fun now!" Kakashi yelled as he appeared in the entrance.

"Eww, why would I want to have fun with you?! That's extremely revolting!" Orochimaru yelled with a disgusted look on his pale face.

"I didn't mean it like that, you freak! Anyway, I'm taking Naruto away from here! Hand him over!" Kakashi shouted back.

"Not while we are here! I still need Sasuke! His body is much needed to me!" Orochimaru lunged at the gray haired man with Kabuto not far behind.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sasuke and Sakura had been waiting for Kakashi's voice to sound throughout the cave. When they heard it, Sasuke immediately took action. He crawled through the opening to find Kakashi leading the ninjas outside. He stayed quiet until they had no way of seeing in the cave then motioned for Sakura to follow him.

The raven analyzed the cave. It was mostly dark and damp but in some places there rays of sunshine pouring in from the entrance. He spotted a large silver cage and ran over to it.

"Sasuke, how did you get in here?" Naruto's voice sounded like heaven to him.

Sasuke ran to the locked door and fumbled to find his kunai so he could open the door. Sakura appeared next to him, a grim look on her face that nobody seemed to notice. She sat and watched as the door swung open and Sasuke grabbed Naruto and pulled him into a tight hug, Naruto holding on awkwardly in his sideways position.

Sakura grew impatient and pulled Naruto away from HER Sasuke.

Naruto looked up at her to see a pained expression on her face. He opened his mouth to speak but Sasuke ushered the two back to the tunnels and they ran back through, Naruto and Sakura tripping and stumbling in the dark. Sasuke struggled to keep them up, occasionally pulling them up by the back of their shirts.

As they made their way out of the other end, Sakura tackled Sasuke into a surprisingly strong hug. He struggled under her to get away and she just dwelled in his warmth.

"Could you please get off of him…?" Naruto's voice trailed off as Sakura looked up to glare at him. It was actually quite terrifying…

"No, I can't. Sasuke is mine. You would be best to remember that." Sakura warned him in a cold tone as she walked away.

"Wha?" Naruto was undeniably confused.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**A/N: Hey, longer chapter wins the day! Naruto stood up against Sakura's 'hugging'. I think he made the right decision. She has to know it's not going to be very easy for her. Because it's not going to happen at all. Ever. No matter what. **

**REVIEW! PLEASE! IF YOU DO, I WILL WRITE ANOTHER LONG CHAPTER! IF YOU DON'T… then you don't get any CAKE! No, I don't know. Just do it! **


	15. Chapter 14

I had to write this chapter over phone so if you find any mistakes (i don't have spell check) please let me know so I can fix it! I would gladly write more! Thanks for the reviews! Do you really all want Sakura to join Orochimaru? I would be happy to comply if you really want that.

Chapter 14

Sasuke just stared after the pink haired girl. He said nothing for about 5 minutes when Naruto came up and slapped him on the shoulder.

"Have you even been listening to me? I need your help!" Naruto shouted at the raven.

Sasuke just shrugged and sat down against a large tree.

Naruto followed, waiting for Sasuke to talk.

"Hey, Sasuke... Do you like Sakura?" Naruto asked.

A flash of anger went through obsidian eyes but immediately changed to sadness.

"No..." He replied quietly.

"Then why does she like you so much? You must have done something to her... Do you not like me?"

Sasuke growled deeply and tackled the blonde. "I don't like you Naruto! Because I love you... Idiot... And Sakura means nothing to me. I protect her as a teammate, nothing more." Sasuke kissed Naruto lightly on the lips abd Naruto smiled.

"Good, I would have to kill her, even if she is a friend to me, if she took you away from me!" Naruto announced, quite pleased in both Sasuke and himself.

Sasuke looked down at the laughing blonde and made a face that was clearly written as being freaked out.

"You don't creep me out that you are the Kyuubi's vessel, you creep me out that you are laughing at ruining people's lives..." Sasuke smiled and moved off of Naruto.

The blonde jumped up and pointed accusingly at the Uchiha.

"What do you mean?! You're freaking me out!" Naruto shouted.

"What?"

"You just smiled! And you looked hot! Why don't you smile more?!" Naruto was completely surprised at how good his lover looked when he actually smiled.

"Well there is two reasons. 1, I was never happy enough to actually smile. 2, the fangirls would go crazy and probably try to molest me. The end." Sasuke responded calmly.

"I have fangirls too you know." Naruto whispered smugly.

"Only 1 and you don't even know she likes you!" Sasuke shouted and begun laughing at the boy who was now trying to figure out who it could be. Sasuke had slapped him for being an idiot when he asked if it was Sakura but other than that, Naruto got nowhere in his investigation.

"You are no help, you know that?" Naruto asked, his nose scrunching up.

"Actually, it's proven by our ranks that I am of more help than you." Sasuke smirked.

"Hey, just because you are stronger doesn't mean you would beat me in a battle!" Naruto retorted.

"That makes absolutely no sense, dobe."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT, TEME!"

"Hey, we should get going. I don't know how long Pakkun can hold those two off." Kakashi said as he appeared into view.

The boys nodded in reply and started packing their things.

"Where is Sakura at?" Kakashi asked.

"I will go find her." Sasuke volunteered. In reality he really wanted to have a word with the girl so he can get into her tiny mind that he doesn't like her.

"Alright, hurry back." Kakashi said and started to help Naruto with the bags.

Naruto stared after Sasuke, an expression of worry on his tan face.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Sakura, where are you?" Sasuke called out into the open.

"Right over here!" Came Sakura's cheery reply.

He followed her voice and found her sitting by a lake.

"What is it, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"It's time to go." He replied cooly.

She got up to leave but he quickly grasped her arm to hold her in place.

"W-what are you doing, Sasuke?" She asked, really hoping he was going to do something crazy like confess his love to her.

"We need to talk." He said.

"About what?" She whispered breathlessly.

"Naruto." Sasuke replied.

He heart sunk and probably broke.

"What about him?" She tried to keep her tone friendly but it wasn't working as good as she had hoped.

"I don't love you Sakura. In fact, I don't like you either. I don't know how many times I have to say it, but I seriously don't care about you. I protect you as a team and that's all." Sasuke whispered darkly.

"What about your brother?" Sakura hissed. She knew he still wanted to leave for revenge and that gave her a chance to break off Sasuke and Naruto's relationship, also allowing her to follow Sasuke and accompany him on his journey.

Sasuke's eyes widened at the words he heard. He hadn't thought she would say anything about Itachi.

"When the time comes, I will leave. But I will tell him. And believe me, even if he hates me forever, I will never love you."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I don't know how long this chapter is, I just know that I wish you could get microsoft word on your phone.

Review! Please!


	16. Chapter 15

Finally updating! Took a little while but that is because my mom was fighting with my dad about when i was going to see him next... And i was stuck in the middle... But anyway...

Chapter 15

"Where could they be? It shouldn't take that long..." Naruto sighed and crossed his arms.

"Is something wrong Naruto?" Kakashi asked as he approached.

"No, just waiting. When are we leaving?" Naruto inquired.

"Soon. Where are the other two? Shouldn't they be back by now?"

Naruto uncrossed his arms and gazed at the path Sasuke had walked off on.

"We're back." Sasuke's deep voice echoed through the night.

Sakura appeared not far behind, looking pitiful. The two had been arguing back and forth about Sasuke's future and evidently the raven had won.

"Shall we get going? Tsunade is probably getting worried about us. We don't normally take this long to take care of such a low ranked mission though we ran into a few casualties." Kakashi announced to his group.

They all nodded, both the pink haired girl and the blonde stealing glances at the raven frowning in between them.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Where is that blonde idiot?! They should be back by now! I'm sure I gave Kakashi a good long lecture on how important it is that we keep that boy safe! He could snap at any moment no matter how kind hearted he is!" Tsunade paced around her office, yelling almost at the top of her lungs, obviously frightening her assistant Shizune.

"P-please mam, just calm down. Knowing Kakashi, he's probably on his way back right now." Shizune attempted to calm the Hokage.

Tsunade nodded and sat herself in her chair, taking a long sip of tea, hoping desperately it would magically take her to paradise.

A knock sounded throughout the room and before the powerful woman could say anything, the door flew open to reveal a man in a tight green jumpsuit, his team standing quietly behind him.

"Is there something you need, Gai?"

"Where is Kakashi and his team?" Lee asked.

"That's not important right now. What did you come here for?" Tsunade asked.

"We wanted to just give you our mission report." Neji said.

They handed it to her and she ushered them out before they could even begin asking about Kakashi's team.

"Call team Kurenai. They have been begging for a mission for a while now. I have the perfect one." Tsunade said to Shizune who nodded and rushed out of the room to follow her commands.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hinata, come on! Hurry it up!" Kiba yelled at his teammate, smirking widely at her.

Hinata smiled and nodded furiously, sprinting to catch up with her dog-like friend.

"Hey, Tsunade wants us." Shino said.

Unfortunately for him, neither of his teammates heard him. They kept running around the large field they were training in.

"Guys... Listen to me!" Shino yelled.

The two stopped, stunned.

"...Did you just... Yell...?" Kiba asked, coming slightly out of his shock.

"Yes... Now listen. Tsunade needs us. Let's go. Now." Shino commanded, already beginning to leave the field.

"I think that's the most I have ever heard him say..." Kiba whispered and Hinata nodded in agreement.

They quickly followed the mostly silent boy, making sure to stay a few feet away, worried the he was sick or something.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Your team will be going after Team 7. They may be need of assistance or need help from Kakashi who is probably taking his time. Hinata should also be able to find them with her Byakugan." Tsunade explained.

Hinata blushed and nodded. "Of course Lady Tsunade." She whispered.

"Akamaru and I can help sniff them out and detect enemies!" Kiba announced the little pup on his shoulder yipped in agreement.

"We will be back soon with team 7, Lady Tsunade." Kurenai said and led her team out of the Hokage's office and off into the trees after Kakashi's team.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I will probaly update tomorrow or the day after, seeing as I am on break starting today!

Happy Thanksgiving! To those who do that stuff... On Thanksgiving... Yea...

REVIEW! PLEASE!


	17. Chapter 16

**Tenshi-Yami-Angel-of-Darkness: What i mean is that since the Kyuubi is sealed inside of him, if his emotions grew too high, he could unleash part of the nine tail's power and end up hurting someone. **

**Theia Pallas: It may not seem like it but they have been gone for a few days... On a C ranked mission. Tsunade and the others didn't know that Orochimaru and Kabuto were the burglars or it would have been S ranked.**

Chapter 16

"Can you sense them Hinata?" Kiba shouted into the chilly air.

They had been following team 7's trail for a few hours now and Kiba and Amamaru had begun to sniff the air from the scent getting much stronger.

Hinata nodded and looked around for any signs of them.

"Up ahead! They are coming straight at us! Fast!" She shouted in warning before Naruto smacked straight into Kiba and the two flew down through the trees onto the forest floor.

"Naruto-kun! Kiba-kun!" Hinata yelled and went to see if her crush and teammate were ok.

"How did you not see us?" Sakura asked, shaking her head at the boys lying dazedly in the grass.

The boys just groaned and excepted the kind help from the purple haired girl. They stumbled to their feet and rubbed their heads where they had collided.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kakashi and Kurenai sat farther away from their teams, confident that the kids could take care of themselves, and conversed about the days events.

"It wasn't just burglars. Orochimaru and Kabuto Yakushi were planning something back there. They kidnapped Naruto but didn't seem to want anything with him. It was like they were using him as bait..." Kakashi was thinking strongly when it hit both him and Kurenai.

"Naruto is important to Sasuke, correct Kakashi? Wouldn't it make sense if Orochimaru was trying to make Sasuke act blindly by taking something very precious to him?"

Kakashi nodded and his eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"Kakashi-sensei! Kurenai-sensei! Help! Naruto is trying to strangle Kiba!" Sakura's pleading cries echoed throughout the trees and the two adults sighed and rushed back over to settle the dispute.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"You're such a loser, Naruto!"

"What did you say Dogbreath?!"

"Shut up idiot!"

"You're the idiot!"

"Cut it out, guys. You are both idiots." Shino said, finally butting into sonething.

"What! He's the idiot!" Kiba and Naruto yelled simultaneously, pointing an accusing finger at each other.

Kiba growled and lunged at Naruto who wrapped and arm tightly around the dog boy's neck while the other squirmed around, eventually breaking free.

The two went back and forth, practically choking each other, oblivious to a loud scream commanding Kakashi and Kurenai to stop them.

A kunai whizzed right in between their heads and the two boys squealed loudly and jumped apart. They stared wide eyed at their senseis, completely shocked by the ordeal.

"We have to go. Lady Tsunade is worried about our team. Would you like it if we weren't allowed to go on missions for a while, Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"NO! PLEASE! LET US GO ON MISSIONS STILL!" Naruto begged, dropping to his knees and bowing.

Sasuke sighed, and everyone laughed. Naruto looked around curiously.

"Why are you guys laughing?" They only laughed harder. Sasuke smirked at Naruto. Sakura then handed him a piece of paper she kept with her. He took it, giving her a menacing glare, and looked at the paper.

'Sasuke, what are you going to do about your brother?'

The raven glared at the paper and ripped it up, glancing at Sakura and walking away.

"Is everyone ready to go?"

"Yes Kakashi-sensei!"

OoOoOoOoOo

**A/N: hi... Dont be angry with me... Im really sorry... Next chapter is when they get back to the village... This one wasn't very event filled but it gave a bit of information considering Kiba and Naruto's relationship. I hope you dont hate it but i know it won't be the best chapter. The next chapter will be much more interesting. I just needed them to get back to the village. I will he writing a lot today because i have until 5 today to anything i want! Then i have tomorrow! Yay! Weekends rule!**

**Review if you want an awesome chapter today/tomorrow! **


	18. Chapter 17

**Hello dear readers! I know I have been lying to you in almost every update. That is why I am posting four chapters today! I wrote them as soon as I got home because I felt so bad. **

**Theia Pallas: There is a reason that I thought of right when I read your review. Thank you for the idea! You will see in the next chapters! **

**Tenshi Yami – Angel of Darkness: I'm very sorry. You did not get your wish! But I am sure this will partly make up for it! They do have a friendship like that. It's very true!**

**God of Tsukuyomi: I just read this one (I suck at making sure I read every single review) and I just wanted to say that I only hated Sakura in the original Naruto because I thought she was severely annoying. This story takes off my point of view of her (the other characters I had to moderately change a bit for the story) but when Shippuden came around, I didn't like her at first but I realized she's not as useless as before. The only reason I would ever not like her is whenever she's getting all weird about Sasuke. The only person I seriously hate in Shippuden is Karin. She annoys. A lot. No offense to anyone who likes her. I personally don't like her at all. **

**Sorry to anyone I did not comment on their review or whatever… Posting chapters is better, right?**

**Chapter 17**

Sakura had nobody to talk to. Hinata and Kiba were talking, Kakashi and Kurenai were talking, Shino was too creepy, and Sasuke and Naruto were half talking half fighting.

Sakura sighed as she watched Naruto throw an angry punch at Sasuke but the raven dodged easily.

_"Why are those two fighting anyway? They were perfectly fine earlier."_

The pink haired girl heard a shout from ahead, signaling that they were approaching the village. She smiled.

"_Maybe I can ask Sasuke out for dinner or something! Or maybe I can ask him to help me train!" _

OoOoOoOoOo

"Teme, that's so not true!" Naruto yelled as he threw yet another punch at the raven.

"Yes it is!" Sasuke roared back, kicking Naruto harshly in the gut.

"Fine then, let's go ask Ino!" Naruto shouted as they approached the gate.

"Why do we have to ask her?"

"Because I said so."

The two raced past everyone else, completely ignoring Tsunade and Shizune who were standing at the gate and waiting for their arrival. They rushed to Ino's house, pounding on the door until Ino angrily threw the door open. Her gaze immediately softened when she saw Sasuke standing outside her door.

"What are you guys doing here?" Shikamaru yawned as he walked up to the doorway, scratching the back of his head dazedly.

"Shikamaru, come here! I'm about to beat Asuma at shogi!"

"You lose, Choji." Asuma said, getting up and leaving an awestruck boy on the floor. He stepped up to the door, "Oh, hello Sasuke and Naruto. What are you doing here?"

"Get going sensei, Kurenai is back." Shikamaru said.

Asuma took off, running down the street towards the front gate.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm and rushed him inside, settling the raven on Ino's couch. Choji and Shikamaru sat down next to him.

"What is it that you needed?" Ino asked.

"Sasuke told me that I can't look like a girl unless I was using the harem jutsu but I don't believe him!"

Both Shikamaru and Choji busted out laughing.

"What does that have to do with me?" Ino asked, trying to keep a straight face.

"You're great with all that girl stuff so I wanted you to make me look like a girl…" Naruto replied, suddenly feeling very weird about this idea.

Ino spotted Sasuke's smirk and grinned. "Of course Naruto, I will do my best! Come with me!"

She led him into her room. In Naruto's opinion, it was scary. A large purple bed was in the corner, a dresser next to it. All over the room was beauty supplies and over on her wall was a picture of Sasuke.

"That's kind of creepy…"

"Not as creepy as Sakura's room!" Ino yelled, hoping to be better than Sakura.

Naruto imagined an all pink room and shuddered, "You are totally right."

OoOoOoOoOo

"Hey, what's with all the debris in the village? I thought we were done repairing…" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, that's right, you weren't here…"

"What did I miss?"

"We can't tell you Sasuke. I'm sure that Tsunade will call a meeting for your team though." Choji replied.

"Someone attacked the village?" Sasuke asked again.

"Yes, but we held them off for a while…" Shikamaru replied.

"We were stronger than them?"

"No… they backed off… like they couldn't find what they wanted… I don't know but I don't want to think about it." Choji said and Shikamaru nodded gravely.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Hold still, Naruto!" Ino demanded.

Naruto stopped squirming, "But it hurts!"

"It's only eyeliner you baby!"

"My eyes burn!" Naruto shouted in agony.

"I didn't even touch your eyes!"

Naruto relaxed after Ino smacked him in the face a few times and they were finally getting somewhere. As soon as Ino reached for his headband Naruto shrieked.

"What is your problem?!" Ino screamed.

"Don't touch my headband…" Naruto pouted, untying his headband himself and putting it on the pale purple dresser.

"Ugh! What a baby!"

Ino immediately set to combing Naruto's hair down. It was surprisingly easy. The comb slid smoothly through his hair, flattening it and making it much longer.

"I love your hair, Naruto." Ino cooed.

"Uh… ok?"

As Ino finished up, they heard a slight knock on the door before it opened slightly. Ino chucked a hairbrush at it and it slammed shut quickly. Whoever was at the door quickly ran away.

Ino pulled Naruto up from the chair and pulled him into her closet.

"Try this on! It will look so cute on you!" She yelled, handing Naruto the outfit and locking him in the closet.

Naruto pulled off his close with no problems at all. They were loose and comfortable. The outfit Ino gave him, however, was a totally different story. It was a lot tighter but it actually fit quite nicely. The only problem was hit height… The outfit was 2 inches longer on him than it was on Ino. He knocked on the door and it was quickly pulled open to reveal Ino's smiling face.

"Aww! You look so cute!" Ino shrieked excitedly, "Oh, it's too long."

She grabbed a kunai and cut the outfit to the perfect length.

"All better! Let's go out there and knock their socks off!"

OoOoOoOoOo

"Are you ok Choji?"

Choji had come running down the hallway after knocking on Ino's door. He was now panting wildly and hyperventilating.

"She tried to kill me!" Choji yelled after he got his breath back.

"That's too bad… Looks like we will be sitting here for a while… just waiting for them to be done." Shikamaru sighed as he slipped off into sleep.

Sasuke and Choji just stared at the sleeping boy.

For about 10 minutes.

It was quite creepy.

Ino came rushing out happily, only to see the raven and Choji staring at a sleeping Shikamaru. She frowned and slapped Shikamaru to wake him.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Wake up! Do you guys even remember why you are here?" Ino asked.

"Uh… Not really…" Sasuke replied, surprised that he actually didn't remember.

"Well I want all of you to see this!" Ino said, "You can come out now!"

Ino's door creaked open and out stepped Naruto.

OoOoOoOoOo

**A/N: Don't criticize my furniture! They don't really go in their houses in Naruto, now do they? They're ninjas. I think they can figure out how to make a dresser… right? I don't know… whatever! 3 more chapters after this! This is a guarantee! **

**REVIEW! DO IT! I AM GIVING YOU FOUR CHAPTERS ON A SCHOOL NIGHT! DO IT! **


	19. Chapter 18

(Insert my feedback on all of your reviews) Btw, this will happen after I post these chapters. I can't comment on your chapter 17-19 until chapter 20 since I wrote all of these on the same day. Before I posted the one before it… I posted them at the same time… because I love you… That's right. I love you bro. I'm lying. Not about the love though bro. I'm lying because it took me about an hour in to post this chapter after chapter 17… yep… also, you are only getting 3 chapters instead of four because I have a power point to make for language arts! So be mad at my language arts teacher for giving me stupid homework!

Chapter 18

"The Akatsuki attacked the village?"

"Indeed Kakashi. But they left. We all presumed they were after Naruto because as soon as they each searched part of the village they got back together and left." Tsunade said gravely.

"But how does that point to them being after Naruto?" Kurenai asked.

"The Akatsuki have been after all of the tailed beasts and as you all must know, Naruto has the nine tails inside of him. We need to be careful." Asuma replied.

"Make sure you keep an eye on him Kakashi. I don't want the Akatsuki to get ahold of him. Even if most of the village detests him, I know we all care about that boy. And I know I don't want those terrible people to get him."

"Yes Lady Tsunade. Should I go find him now?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes. Go now, and don't let him out of your sight. Have him stay with either you or Sasuke. I want him to be watched at all times. No, scratch that, have both Naruto and Sasuke stay with you… Once Sasuke finds out that his brother was here, he will probably try to leave. Keep an eye on them both." Tsunade replied, turning around in her chair to gaze out upon her village.

OoOoOoOoOo

Eyes widened and mouths dropped to the floor. Naruto looked… absolutely beautiful!

"Who the hell is that?!" Shikamaru demanded, having forgotten why they were here in the first place, due to him falling asleep.

"Why are you asking me?" Choji asked.

Sasuke sat in the middle of the couch, sitting with his mouth agape, staring at Naruto. He then shut his mouth, his face going blank.

"Will you go out with me?" Choji asked Naruto who laughed and shook his head.

"What about me?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nope." Naruto replied.

Neither boy knew they had just asked Naruto Uzumaki to go out with them.

"So what do you think?" Naruto asked, doing a twirl and showing himself off.

Sasuke shook his head disapprovingly, "I like you better as a boy. Sorry, but you lose the bet."

"What! You teme! How dare you! I'm a beautiful girl!"

"Wait… that girl is Naruto?" Choji and Shikamaru asked.

Ino was laughing so hard and barely managed to nod before falling to the floor in a fit of laughs.

Choji started freaking out and left but Shikamaru just fell asleep once more.

"Stupid teme! How dare you!" Naruto raised his fist at the other boy.

Sasuke smirked and grabbed hold of Naruto's shirt, dragged him outside, pulled him out of sight, and kissed him firmly upon the lips.

When they pulled apart, Naruto grumbled but kept his mouth shut, crossing his arms and pouting.

Kakashi popped up next to them.

"Hey, you both need to come to my house. Nice dress Naruto. You look very feminine." Kakashi complimented Naruto before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Told you teme…"

"Oh shut up dobe…"

OoOoOoOoOo

"Make yourselves at home. The food is in the kitchen, feel free to eat Naruto. Sasuke, I bought tomatoes just for you."

"Why did you buy Sasuke tomatoes?" Naruto asked, "He doesn't eat."

"Yes I do dobe. And I eat tomatoes. They are very good." Sasuke replied for Kakashi.

"What about ramen?"

"Well… I suppose I can stand it… it's definitely not my favorite, though." Sasuke said.

"Yay, let's go have some Sasuke!" Naruto shouted happily.

"Enjoy your ramen Sasuke!" Kakashi shouted before he took out his favorite book.

"Shut up…"

Kakashi just chuckled and ventured to his room to relax.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Why did that stupid kid have to be on a mission the EXACT day we decide to get him?!"

"Calm down Hidan. It's not even considered out mission. Itachi and Kisame took over that mission a while ago. The brat is just too difficult to catch for someone of their... ability."

"When do we get to kill? Lord Jashin is getting impatient!"

"You two won't be going anywhere any time soon. We need to lie low for a while."

"Who put you in charge, Deidara?" Hidan snarled.

"I'm just repeating what the master said. Looks like I'm a higher rank than you, seeing as he told me first!"

"You better watch your back, blondie! You would make a perfectly fine sacrifice for Lord Jashin!"

"Oh be quiet, both of you. I'm trying to count my money."

"You mean OUR money! It's the organization's money! Not just yours, Kakuzu!"

Kakuzu didn't answer, just continued counting.

OoOoOoOoOo

"I'm going for a walk really quick. Is that ok, Kakashi?" Sasuke asked.

"Quickly, I don't want you gone too long." The silver haired man replied, glancing at Sasuke quickly then turning his attention directly back to his book.

Sasuke walked out the door, intent on figuring out this attack on the village problem.

"Sasuke, is that you?! I need to tell you something!" Ino's loud voice rang through his ears as she ran up.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I heard that Choji and Shikamaru didn't tell you about the attack and I thought you had the right to know."

"What is it? Spit it out!"

"Chill out! Ok, so the Akatsuki came to the village. We don't know why but they were searching for something. Lady Tsunade knows and I think Asuma-sensei does too. Whatever they are after, I know that your brother was here and he was around your apartment. Is he after you?" Ino sounded both worried and scared.

"No… he's not… they are after something else…" Sasuke whispered, searching the ground with his eyes, hoping the answer would just pop into his head, "I need to go, Ino… I will see you later…"

"Sasuke… I'm sorry." Ino mumbled.

"No… it's ok. Thank you… for telling me…" Sasuke walked away slowly, as if in a trance.

Ino's shoulders slumped.

_"Now I know why they didn't tell him… he seems… upset… no, he seems worse than upset… I should leave him alone…" _

Ino half-hugged Sasuke and rushed away.

_"He said… he'd only come back when my hate was high enough… when I became strong enough to beat him… I am not strong enough… I need power… He will pay for what he did… Power… I need it…" _

OoOoOoOoOo

**A/N: Wow Sasuke. Crazy much? Just kidding. I can't judge you. You are just a little confused about everything, you know? That's okay, everyone has questions. Alright my lovely reviewers, one more chapter after this… enjoy! They have been pretty long, right? It's because I love you. Like I said before, I love you bro. Love you. Believe it. **

**REVIEW! PUT THE WORD "HI" FOR ALL I CARE! JUST SHOW ME YOU ARE READING! **


	20. Chapter 19

(Insert some sort of awesome beginning here) Enjoy.

Updated this one before I posted it:

God of the Tsukuyomi: For me it is not… break starts in almost 3 weeks… sucky right? Lol

Chapter 19

Sasuke hadn't been home for the entire night. Naruto was alone with his thoughts, worrying about Sasuke but unable to do anything about it. Kakashi wouldn't let him leave, promising that Sasuke was just fine and would be home soon. Naruto went to sleep that night, clutching onto those words with everything in his heart. He didn't understand his worry, though. Sasuke was strong, stronger than himself perhaps, yet his heart ached as he thought about how long the raven had been gone.

A weak knock echoed throughout the house and Naruto jumped to his feet, having waited for a knock all night. He hadn't slept a minute, just stared at the ceiling and waited.

He unlocked the door quickly and threw it open. There stood Itachi Uchiha, behind him Kisame Hoshigaki.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Kakashi, why are you here? Where is Naruto?" Tsunade demanded.

"As far as I know, he is sleeping. I am here because Sasuke left last night on a walk." Kakashi replied.

"So you came all the way here to tell me that he went on a walk?"

"No, he left last night and he hasn't come back. I have searched all over the village and I can't find him anywhere."

"Bring every available team here, now. Sakura and Naruto as well… they will be helpful."

"Yes Lady Tsunade."

OoOoOoOoOo

"Naruto, it's best that you come with us."

"Huh? Who the hell are you guys?" Naruto asked.

"This kid really is stupid. Look, this guy here," Kisame pointed to Itachi, "Looks just like your friend Sasuke, right?"

"Oh my god, you stole Sasuke's face! I didn't know he had wrinkles…"

"Gah! You idiot!" Kisame yelled, lunging at the blonde who slammed the door in his face.

Naruto ran across the apartment, up the stairs, and to the first window he saw. He opened it quickly and waited for the front door to slam open. He heard both of the Akatsuki members running up the stairs and he jumped out of the window.

_"Where do I go?" _

Naruto looked around frantically and spotted Kakashi up ahead. He ran straight for him, stopping no more than 4 inches in front of him.

"What are you doing out here?" Kakashi asked.

"The Akatsuki were in the house. I had to leave."

Kisame came flying out of nowhere, smashing his sword, Sharkskin, down where Kakashi and Naruto were standing.

He looked under the wreckage to find no bodies.

"Go to the Hokage Naruto. I can hold him off for a while." Kakashi gave Naruto a small shove and the blonde took off. Kakashi and Naruto had dodged the hit thanks to Kakashi's sharingan which was now activated.

"Bad idea, Itachi will get him." Kisame laughed.

_"Sasuke… you have to come back now… for Naruto." _

OoOoOoOoOo

"What is it Lady Tsunade?"

"Is everyone here?"

"Ya, what's going on?" Kiba asked.

"I need everyone to search for Sasuke Uchiha immediately. If he is attempting to leave the village, by any means necessary, bring him back. Alive." Tsunade commanded.

"Yes Lady Tsunade." Everyone said, respectful of her orders even if it was against a friend.

"If you run into Kakashi or Naruto and they are in trouble, forget your mission and help them. I have a bad feeling about all of this."

OoOoOoOoOo

Naruto rushed towards the Hokage mansion, keeping the fact that he just left his sensei to fight for himself out of his mind.

Shuriken flew straight for him and at the last minute he jumped clumsily out of the way, landing harshly on his back.

Itachi Uchiha stood a few feet away, arms at his sides and face blank.

"Why can't you just come quietly?" Itachi asked quietly.

_"Can I outrun him? Probably not… I know! No… that wouldn't work… Somebody help!" _

OoOoOoOoOo

Footprints were imprinting in the soil, starting out perfect then slowly looking stranger and stranger. Sasuke was dragging his feet along a small path in the woods in exhaustion. He hadn't slept at all, seeing as he had been walking all night, trying to relieve the stress from the news he had received from Ino.

A huge boom sounded through the woods, so powerful that is shook the trees. Sasuke shielded his eyes from the mighty wind. Was somebody being attacked? Or maybe it was just training?

"Sasuke, come back to the village!"

The raven's guard was completely down. He jumped slightly and spun around, only to see people he knew so well.

"Where are you going?" TenTen asked.

"Nowhere, I was just walking." He replied.

"You look really bad… did you sleep at all?" Lee asked.

Sasuke shook his head and Lee, TenTen, and the usually quiet Neji came over to help him.

"We are going back to the village. There is something you should see." Neji said.

OoOoOoOoOo

Naruto was regretting leaving Kakashi's side for two reasons. One, Kakashi was having a difficult time against that fish guy. Two, Naruto was majorly losing to Itachi. He could find no openings and when he did, Itachi easily dodged. Naruto had cuts and bruises all over himself from attacks from his enemy.

He was getting very frustrated.

A strong kick to his gut winded him, and he flew backwards through the trees, landing coincidently a few yards from Sasuke.

Itachi appeared, having been faster than any of them, and gave Naruto another harsh kick that sent him hurtling into a large tree.

Naruto's blood boiled, his fists clenched, and he felt himself changing. A large coat of red-orange bubbles surrounded him, taking form of some sort of animal. His teeth grew jagged, and his eyes red, losing any sign of the kind-hearted boy that was once there.

Itachi's eyes widened in surprise.

_ "He can't control his own power?" _

Naruto ran straight for Itachi, growling and baring his teeth. Itachi attempted to dodge but then one of the tails flew out and hit him, sending him flying.

Itachi stood up and frowned, "Well, seems I am going to have to fix that seal…"

As Naruto turned to where Itachi stood, the older raven activated his sharingan; speeding himself up and making other objects seem to move slower.

He lunged towards Naruto, dodging any attacks thrown his way, and pressing his hand firmly on the seal.

Naruto soon calmed, his eyes going back to their normal blue but much hazier.

He collapsed to the ground, unmoving.

OoOoOoOoOo

**A/N: Hey, had to end this chapter because I got to my… stopping point. Enjoy! **

** Review people! Do it! And thank you for saying Hi!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Thank you my readers for reviewing. I always enjoy reading all of the interesting things you have to say. And that is the undeniable truth. Alright, today I am just going to respond to those who either gave me an idea or asked a question. Every time I type Sasuke's name, it comes up as Sauske. And that is obviously wrong. Also, I wanted to say that I got a new idea for a story and in case you are interested in the pairing SasuSaku (which I don't love but its ok. Sasunaru is better but I got an idea for this one) anyway, this story is about the oh-so rich Sakura who is forced to attend all of these parties with her family. She dreads the parties. So she decides to leave… only to be put into danger… but she met the love of her life. **

**Tenshi Yami – Angel of Darkness: Thank you. What a lovely idea. You gave me a great idea! **

**Theia Pallas: Just dreading homework and other school things… Anyway, Sasuke is kinda… well… you will see. It's in the second part of this chapter. I was going to put it in the previous chapter but I had to end it… because I had to. I hope this chapter will answer your question… **

**Guest: Well… I kind of made him do that. As most of you can probably tell, I am not making my story match identically to the actual show/manga. I can't do that. If I could do it, I wouldn't because I would never be able to match the awesomeness. Anyway, Guest, I just decided out of nowhere that we couldn't have a rampaging Naruto freaking out all around. So I made Itachi stop him by fixing the seal with some magical powers. **

**By the way, I definitely do not own Naruto. If I did, there would be a lot of pairings.**

**Chapter 20**

"Will you hold still? I can't kill you if you keep moving."

Kakashi ignored the rambling blue man and continued; making sure Kisame's attacks came close to him but did not touch him, just to make the other angry.

Kisame was getting quite impatient. The gray-haired ninja was dodging all of his attacks and it was seriously pissing him off.

"Stop moving and let me kill you!" Kisame yelled, throwing Sharkskin, his sword, at Kakashi.

The blue man grinned, thinking he hit his target spot on.

A second later, his sword was stuck in the side of a building and Kisame himself was pinned to the ground by many strong hands.

He glanced around the small group, noting each little flaw and weakness in the way they held him down. They had put too many smaller ninjas to his left. If he was able to get a good angle, he could easily get away.

Kisame slightly flexed his arm, inwardly chuckling at how tense the group became. He yawned, relaxing himself against the ground.

"Stay still, Akatsuki!" One of the members yelled. Kisame glared at him.

Kakashi appeared, panting and sweating. Two of the larger ninjas left to help him, making sure the silver haired man didn't collapse of exhaustion. Kisame grinned, twisting his arm quickly and jumping away from his captors.

A large rip sounded as Kakashi lunged and grabbed hold of his cloak. Kisame kicked him roughly in the gut, successfully knocking Kakashi to the ground and far away from himself.

"Oh come on!" Kisame shouted as he examined the prominent rip in his cloak. "Did you have to ruin my cloak? Do you know how expensive this is? Kakuzu is going to kick my ass!"

Sakura had heard the commotion from her own house and rushed over to find her sensei collapsed on the ground. She ran to him and helped him up.

_Why wasn't I called? Were they unable to call me? Was Kakashi-sensei attacked too quickly?_

"Kakashi-sensei, how are you holding up?" Sakura asked, ignoring all of the questions in her mind.

"Hey, I think I know you… What's your name?" Kisame asked, pointing a big finger at the girl helping the silver haired ninja up.

"I'm fine; you need to heal the others." Kakashi replied to Sakura's question.

A look of disbelief crossed Sakura's face before it hardened into a scowl. "Kakashi-sensei, I know you are worried about everyone else but their injuries are only minor. You wounds are serious and I need to heal you!"

"Go heal the others, Sakura! They need help too!" Kakashi said.

Of course, after I heal you!" Sakura insisted.

"Are you not going to answer my question?" Kisame trailed off, annoyed that nobody was paying him any attention.

"Kakashi-sensei, where are Sasuke and Naruto? Shouldn't they be here?" Sakura asked.

"They are holding off Sasuke's brother." Kakashi replied.

"Oh no, is Sasuke ok?"

"Seriously, no answer still? Are you guys deaf of something? I'd really like an answer." Kisame continued trying to get them to notice him, even jumping around. All of the other ninjas were paying close attention. They shook where they stood, none of them brave enough to go against him.

Kakashi and Sakura ignored him completely.

Kisame threw a kunai and Kakashi just stepped out of the way, still conversing with the pink haired girl.

Kisame sighed with annoyance, sitting on the ground and folding his arms. When he saw Kakashi ushering the girl away, he smirked happily. Finally, it was time to continue fighting.

"Sakura, you need to go help Naruto. I fear he may be in danger." Kakashi ordered despite his own injuries.

_Go Sakura… Naruto unleashed his power. I could feel it. It is gone now but so is his chakra. All of them there need to leave. Sasuke's chakra is growing considerably. _

"Bring anyone else with you! Go, now, Sakura!"

Sakura nodded and scampered off, running as fast as she could manage.

"Ha! Idiot, she's a healer! You can't beat me on your own!" Kisame laughed.

_Save them Sakura… Sasuke might not calm down but if we save Naruto, the Akatsuki won't get the nine tail's power… _

OoOoOoOoOo

Sakura arrived at Naruto's side just as Sasuke broke free from Neji and Lee's powerful grip.

They had held Sasuke back as long as possible but as Sasuke grew in anger, his curse mark activated, causing him to gain both strength and energy.

Sasuke charged at his brother, already forming the hand signs for his Chidori. Sakura watched in terror as Itachi easily side stepped, grabbing Sasuke's shoulder and throwing him out of balance.

"Sasuke!" She yelled, getting up and running towards her crush.

Itachi stabbed downward with his kunai, so fast it seemed a blur.

Sakura screamed.

Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut.

Seconds past, feeling like minutes, and Sasuke felt nothing until something slightly heavy fell on top of him.

His eyes snapped open. What he felt on top of him was Naruto, with a kunai sticking out of his shoulder.

"Naruto?! But… how? Naruto, why did you save me?"

Naruto coughed and locked eyes with Sasuke. He smiled warmly and reached up to Sasuke's face. "Silly, my body just moved on its own."

OoOoOoOoOo

**A/N: This one was quite a bit shorter than the others but there is a reason for that. I just wanted it to be so I can make the next chapters REALLY long. Aren't I so great? By the way, I haven't updated because I was grounded… I got my laptop taken away along with my phone so guess what? I WAS UNABLE TO UPDATE FOR 6 DAYS! :'( **

**Review! Tell me what you think! **


	22. Chapter 21

**God of the Tsukuyomi: Thanks for explaining that. It helped me understand my own writing lol. Also, thank you for calling my Kisame Kawaii. That made my heart very happy! :D**

**Blackmoon OniOokami: Do not worry, it is the weekend and I am no longer grounded. Updates will be probably once or twice every day though I may skip a few days in the week since I'm still in school and have TONS of homework. **

Chapter 21

Sasuke's eyes widened at the memory of him and Naruto fighting Haku.

Sasuke had to force himself back into reality, he was thinking too much of the past. He clutched Naruto's jacket tightly.

"Keep your eyes open, Naruto! Don't die on me!" Sasuke yelled.

Itachi finally regained his senses. He hadn't been expecting the blonde boy to jump in front of his brother. He also didn't expect the kunai to push so deeply into his shoulder. The wound could probably kill him.

Itachi shook his head.

_No, Kyuubi wouldn't let him die. He sure is making a big scene though. And the blood? Kyuubi should've stopped it by now… _

OoOoOoOoOo

Sakura had fled from the scene. Not because she wanted to, but because she couldn't bear seeing her teammates injured like this. She left to get Kakashi. She knew he could save them.

"Sakura!"

She turned around suddenly, only to see no one there.

"Sakura, come here!"

She heard it again. Sakura recognized the voice though. It was Sasuke calling her to help him. And he sounded like he was… crying? No, that's not right…

"Sakura…"

Sakura heard it again, but it faded off at the end.

"Sasuke needs my help…" She whispered to herself, "I have to help him."

She ran back the way she came, making sure to go as fast as she could.

OoOoOoOoOo

Itachi had decided that the mission was a failure. They couldn't take the kid if he was dying this quickly. He left his brother sobbing and holding his teammate, and Itachi ran back to where Kisame was waiting for him.

"Where's the kid?" Kisame asked, disappointment evident on his face.

"I stabbed him." Itachi answered.

"Huh? Is he dead?"

"No, but he might be if they don't get a healer over there. Sasuke was calling for some 'Sakura' girl… doesn't sound familiar to me."

"Oh, I know that girl! They wouldn't answer my question so I had to listen in on their conversation. How rude, right?" Kisame asked.

Itachi shook his head. "How did I get stuck with you as my partner?"

Kisame grinned and shrugged.

OoOoOoOoOo

_"Kyuubi? Why aren't you healing me? Kyuu?"_

_**"I can't, kit. My power is too strong to do any major healing. Make that Sasuke kid go get that Sakura girl. She's a healer, right?" **_

_"Ya… but she left. Am I going to die?" _

_**"Nah, don't worry about it kit. That boy wouldn't let you die." Kyuubi replied. **_

_"Thanks for being nice today, Kyuu." Naruto smiled._

_**"Shut up brat. I'm not being nice." **_

OoOoOoOoOo

"Sasuke, where are you?!" Sakura yelled.

"Sakura? Over here." The reply was a few feet away from her.

She ran to him, stopping when she saw him though. He was crying, holding onto Naruto like the world was ending.

"Heal him Sakura. Heal him." Sasuke demanded.

She nodded and ran over, hovering her hands over Naruto's shoulder.

"Do you want me to pull the kunai out?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke just nodded.

She gripped it tightly and ripped it free from his shoulder. Sasuke flinched.

Sakura patted his shoulder with her clean hand and set back to healing Naruto.

Sasuke stared desperately at her.

"Is it working?"

"I'm sorry, Sasuke… There's something blocking the way. It feels like someone else's chakra…"

Sasuke remembered what happened to Naruto while he was fighting Itachi.

"Naruto, if you can hear me, tell whoever that is inside of you to stop sending their chakra!"

"What are you doing Sasuke? Are you okay?" Sakura asked, worried because Sasuke was talking crazy in her opinion.

OoOoOoOoOo

"_**Hey, Kit, did you hear that? Seems like your little boyfriend knows about me… he says that I need to stop sending my chakra. Is this healer not that good? Most advanced healers can get past my chakra…" **_

_"It must be Sakura. She's not the best healer but she's good enough for our team." Naruto replied, "Now, would you please stop sending chakra so I don't die?" _

_**"Whatever…" Kyuubi grumbled, "There, now heal the stupid boy and let me sleep." **_

_"You sleep too much Kyuu. You should get out more." Naruto joked. _

OoOoOoOoOo

"Wow, how did you do that Sasuke? The chakra stopped!"

Sasuke didn't answer, just sighed.

Sakura frowned and began healing Naruto, watching in mild fascination as the wounds slowly closed.

"T-thanks Sakura…" Naruto whispered as he gained consciousness.

Sakura smiled, patting Naruto's hair.

Sasuke's arms tightened around him and Naruto smiled, turning around and hugging Sasuke back.

"I sensed large amounts of chakra over here and now it's completely gone. What's going on?" Kakashi asked.

Both Sasuke and Naruto didn't respond. They both had disappeared.

"I was just healing Naruto…" Sakura replied sadly.

Kakashi wasn't listening though, just shaking his head. "Those two lovebirds must have left to go make out or something."

Sakura stuck her tongue out at the idea of Sasuke kissing Naruto in any way.

OoOoOoOoOo

Naruto and Sasuke still had to stay at Kakashi's house. Lady Tsunade was too worried about the village's safety, considering that the Akatsuki members were after Naruto and Sasuke was after the Akatsuki members.

Kakashi was yet again assigned to watch them, but a lot closer this time. Neither was allowed to leave the house without Kakashi, and if one did, the other had to come with.

Naruto sat on the couch, eating ramen and attempting to read a book he found. After about 10 seconds, he got bored and threw the book on the floor.

Sasuke came in, book in hand, and sat down on the other end of the couch.

"Sasuke, how do you read those?"

"With my eyes." He replied.

"Not like that! I mean, how are you able to actually finish those books?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke sighed. "I have a larger attention span than a child, Naruto."

Naruto stuck his tongue out and the two sat in silence, one bored and the other indulged in a book.

"What time is it, Sasuke?"

"The clock is right next to you."

Naruto frowned but looked at the clock anyway.

"It's 10. Maybe you should go to sleep, Mr. Grumpy pants." Naruto mumbled.

"Did you just say it's 10? Good night." Sasuke said, hurrying off to his bedroom.

Naruto stared curiously after him.

OoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke got up at exactly 2, knowing Naruto was probably fast asleep on the couch. As he made his way into the living room, he stopped in the kitchen, grabbing extra food and water.

He accidently dropped a glass, breaking it into shards all over the kitchen floor.

Sasuke peeked around the corner, checking to make sure Naruto was still asleep.

He was.

Sasuke turned back to the cabinet, making sure to fully stock up on what he needed.

OoOoOoOoOo

Naruto was awake. He just pretended to be sleeping.

_"What is Sasuke doing in there?" _

Sasuke suddenly left the kitchen, walking into the living room and right up to Naruto. He leaned down and kissed him softly on the forehead. He turned away towards the door, unlocking it and grasping the door handle.

"Where are you going, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

OoOoOoOoOo

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter. I just wanted to let you guys know that this story will be ending soon and I wanted to know if you wanted me to write a sequel… If not, thank you for reading. I will probably be ending this story in the next 2 or 3 chapters because it is the end of the year for them… and Sasuke is leaving, right? So Naruto has to leave for three years, right? Yes. So please, tell me if you want a sequel! The sequel will be taking place when they are older of course. Unless you guys want me to go to the three years later part thing on this story. Idk... just let me know what you think! **

**Review! Tell me what you want!**


	23. Chapter 22

LAST CHAPTER! I LOVE ALL OF YOU! IT'S ALSO A VERY LONG CHAPTER! I am on vacation and sadly where we are staying there is no internet so I can't update at all on my laptop. I did not have signal for my phone until 12am so when I got the signal, I copied everything off of my laptop and typed it onto the document manager on FanFiction and posted it right away. (Yes i stayed up until 2 in the morning jus for you!)

Thank you everyone who ever read this story at any time. It really warms my heart. A sequel will definitely be written! This is probably the last chapter then we have the sequel. Yay!

God of the Tsukuyomi: I want to give a big thank you to you for syaing such nice things about my story and I am glad you really like it. I am going to be skipping the parts with Kimimaru because I have an idea for the ending and if I were to add that in my ending would be much different and I don't want to change it. :D

Theia Pallas: That question will be answered in the sequel. Guess you will have to read it then... ;) Lol

Sorry for the long beginning that has nothing to do with the story.

Chapter 22

Sasuke spun around in surprise, staring wide-eyed at Naruto who had moved silently from the couch to stand about 2 feet behind Sasuke.

"Where are you going Sasuke?" Naruto asked again, louder this time.

"I'm just going to see the Hokage so I can talk to her about my next mission. You should go back to sleep. It's too late for you to be up, considering all you have been through the past few days."

Naruto scowled. "It's too late for Obaa-chan to be up and you wouldn't have to bring that bag of stuff to go visit her."

Sasuke flinched. Naruto was getting angry.

"Calm down, Naruto. I'm just going to bring some stuff so I can leave it there and be ready to go before my next mission. I'm just being prepared, you know?"

"You're leaving the village to go after your brother, aren't you Sasuke?" Naruto asked softly.

Sasuke looked down, not meeting Naruto's eyes.

"You bastard, how could you after everything that happened?!" Naruto yelled, running at the raven with his fist drawn back.

Sasuke covered himself, prepared for impact.

Naruto's fist hit his arm softly. The only sounds made were that of Naruto's soft cries.

"Don't leave me Sasuke... Don't go..." Naruto begged quietly, grasping Sasuke's shirt tightly in his fist.

Sasuke's heart ached at seeing the blonde like this.

He wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist, pulling him close into a warm embrace.

Naruto's tears drenched his shirt but Sasuke didn't care.

A wet substance fell from Sasuke's own eyes and onto the top of Naruto's head.

One of Sasuke's hands trailed up to his own face, wiping at the wetness and realized that he was crying himself.

Sasuke Uchiha was crying.

Meanwhile, Naruto's sobs were slowing down into just uneven breathing. He slowly pullled away from his love, looking up to see Sasuke crying.

"Am I not good enough anymore, Sasuke? Do you not love me anymore?" Naruto asked sadly.

Sasuke stared at him in shock.

"Of course I love you, Naruto."

"It doesn't feel like it when you try to leave me in the middle of the night..."

"I'm sorry Naruto..."

"I will show you how much I care for you... You stupid baka..." Naruto whispered.

Naruto smashed their lips together, kissing the raven passionately, the taste of their salty tears present.

Naruto wound his hands into Sasuke black locks as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss.

Sasuke kissed back feverishly, turning them around and slamming Naruto against the door.

The raven bit Naruto's lower lip harshly, demanding for entrance. Naruto eagerly responded, opening his mouth slightly and allowing Sasuke to ravage him. Their tongues tangled in a battle for dominance that Sasuke easily won.

Naruto wrapped his legs tightly around the raven's waist, moaning when Sasuke ground slowly against him, causing the most wonderful friction.

"Sasuke, m-more..." Naruto whimpered.

Their eyes met and Sasuke noted that Naruto's eyes flashed from a glossed over baby blue to an enticing orange-red. He didn't know which turned him on more.

Sasuke pulled his lover off the door and wrapped his arms securely around the blonde's waist once more, making sure to keep their lips locked as he stumbled clumsily down the hallway.

Using one arm to prevent them from falling, Sasuke made it safely into the room he was staying in with Naruto still in his arms.

He was gradually leaning the boy backwards onto the bed. When the boy's shoulders hit the sheets, Sasuke decided that now would be the time for Naruto to protest since he was probably still angry at him. But Naruto did not protest at all, in fact he was encouraging Sasuke with his heavy breathing and the way his arms wrapped around the raven's neck, trying to pull him ever closer.

As Sasuke crawled over Naruto's body, he watched as blue eyes, heavy lidded, opened to look at him. His pupils were blown wide and Sasuke was sure then that Naruto wanted this just as much as he did.

As he was reminiscing, lost in the sea of blue of Naruto's eyes, he never noticed as one of Naruto's arms had come unhooked from around his neck and was pulled at the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up inch by inch until he pulled it off completely.

Naruto grinned seductively at the raven above him, planting a sloppy kiss on his cheek and grasping the loops to his pants, pulling Sasuke's hips closer.

As Sasuke trailed his fingers down Naruto's chest, he kneaded the base of Naruto's length and the reaction Naruto had nearly drove Sasuke to his breaking point.

Naruto gasped aloud as he arched towards him, moaning loudly, and clinging to the boy above him.

His body was practically shaking with pleasure at this point, yet Sasuke didn't ease up. He loved the writhing the boy was doing beneath him, and kneaded harder against the base of his member.

Naruto arched up, crushing their hips together, and as Naruto thrust up, Sasuke thrust back at him, growling low in his throat as the boy writhed against him, their arousals pressing together through their clothing.

Sasuke pressed kisses down his jaw line and to his neck, where the blonde was then uninhibited in his moans. And moan he did.

Sasuke would probably be afraid that someone would hear but right now he was too turned on to care.

Naruto ran his fingers through Sasuke's black locks in pleasure, his nails scratched lightly against Sasuke's upper back and he snapped.

Grinding down into Naruto's body below him with a moan of his own, he quickly set to work on the orange sweat pants Naruto wore. Naruto put up no fight, and merely sat up a bit watching, wiggling his hips a bit to help get him out of them, as Sasuke was practically cursing at the clothes.

"Bend over Naruto," Sasuke said, his voice low with lust.

Naruto looked at him a bit surprised, but did as was told, blushing wildly as he buried his bright red cheeks into his arms, desperately hoping he could shield himself from Sasuke's lustful gaze.

Looking down to the perfect backside presented to him, he knew no matter what he did it was going to be painful.

Opening his own pants enough to let his throbbing erection free, he quickly reached behind himself to search quietly through a drawer.

He pulled out a small bottle of lube that was given to him by Kakashi and, out of embarassment, Sasuke had sworn to never use it. Sasuke quickly opened the lid and squirted some onto his hand, lathering himself up quickly but efficiently.

When Sasuke finished, he gently slid the slick head against Naruto's cheeks, watching as the boy shivered.

Sasuke began a rhythm, a rough rhythm, but a rhythm nonetheless.

His hand slid around to the front, sliding along the throbbing flesh of the boy under him. Leaning over enough to place chaste, gentle kiss along Naruto's back now and again, he began sliding himself along Naruto's supple backside, his precum and some of the lube lathering the entrance that he so desperately wanted to drive himself into.

When he saw Naruto's back muscles twitch, he knew the boy was moaning.

Naruto's moans, writhing, and the fact that with every thrust, Sasuke could feel himself barely breaching Naruto's opening, Sasuke knew he needed to be inside his blonde soon.

"You ready Naruto?"

He got no verbal response, but Naruto pressed his hips back into him, and lifted his hips in such a way that all Sasuke needed was one thrust and he would be sheathed inside of him.

Sasuke granted Naruto's wishes, and thrust once, hard, into the boy.

His shoulders slumped and his heart ached as he listened to the very obvious cry of pain as Naruto's whole body stiffened.

Sasuke did everything he could to attempt to calm and ease Naruto's pain. He placed burning kisses along the smooth skin of his back and wrapped his fingers around Naruto's cock, gently using the blondes precum to make it easier to slide his hand up and down.

The boy shivered at his ministrations, but not a sound of pleasure was made.

Sasuke worried that perhaps he should just pull out and wait for another time and yet as he began to pull his hips back, Naruto only thrust his hips back to follow, thrusting backwards on Sasuke once more.

Gripping onto Naruto's hips tightly, Sasuke halted the blonde's movements because if he didn't, he was going to hurt him, he knew that, and yet as he loosened his grip, Naruto moved again, impaling himself on Sasuke over and over. Apparently he wasn't in pain anymore, as the whimpers were now becoming moans, and the moans becoming louder in volume and more frequent.

"Fuck me Sasuke!"

Sasuke snapped his hips forward, nearly causing Naruto to fall forward. Any words Naruto was attempting to say were now were not a lost cause as Sasuke began thrusting harshly into the body below him, feeling every time Naruto was thrusting back towards him, letting Sasuke sink deeper into him.

Leaning forward he finally gave in, his body was wanting him to fuck Naruto so hard he hoped the boy couldn't sit right for a month, and so he was finally going to do just that.

Gripping tightly onto the hips below him he thrust hard, fast and deep, pulling cries from Naruto with every thrust, the blonde beneath him having to brace himself lest he fall and risk Sasuke pulling out. Turning his head a bit to peek over his shoulder he could see Sasuke biting his lower lip as he continually slammed into him, his brows knit together, and apparently Naruto was no longer the only one moaning.

Curse words gradually slipped between the moans of pleasure floating from Sasuke's lips, and Naruto tried to silence himself just to hear the lustful sounds. Of course with the way Sasuke was thrusting into him, his silence was short lived.

Naruto never wanted this moment to end, but he could feel his stomach knotting, and his lower extremities tingling in anticipation of his release. Digging his nails into the bed, he rest his forehead on the soft sheets, his hips throwing of Sasuke's rhythm a bit as he thrust back towards him.

"Sasuke! I'm coming!" Naruto gasped out just as his body stiffened, ribbons of cum landing on the ground below him, as he felt his hips grabbed tightly, and every thrust was almost propelling him forward. His orgasm prolonged with every thrust of Sasuke's.

"Ahhhh.. Ah.. Fuuuuuck," Sasuke ground out, his hips slamming into Naruto's backside so hard he was sure he was going to bruise them both. He could feel Naruto tighten around him as he came, and he knew he wasn't far behind.

Without even thinking he rest his chest against Naruto's back and sunk his teeth into the tanned shoulder, not seeming to even hear as Naruto cried out in sudden surprise, and a bit of pain. All he could hear was his heart thrumming in his ear, as he grunted against Naruto's shoulder with every shot of his cum into the willing body beneath him. Every shot of cum pressed deeper with one last thrust, until finally Sasuke could barely hold himself up on weak legs.

Finally unlatching his teeth from the boys shoulder, he pulled himself up. Looking down to where he was still sheathed in his love, he slowly began moving his hips backward, watching as every inch that slid from Naruto, was making the boy whimper at the loss, and shiver at the still sensitive feeling.

When he had finally pulled out, he was amazed to see some of his own cum beginning to trail down the blonde's inner thighs. It was a sight that would be engraved in Sasuke's mind forever.

The two lay together in ecstasy, exhaustion taking over their minds as well. Sasuke wound his arms protectively around Naruto's waist, pulling him close and snuggling with him.

"I love you dobe." Sasuke murmured.

"I love you too teme..." Naruto yawned before closing his eyes to get some peaceful rest.

OoOoOoOoOo

A/N: I hope this makes up for my REALLY late updating... Probably not but that's ok. You all want to know if Sasuke leaves? How it happened? How Naruto took it? Well then I guess you should read the sequel... ;)

Sequel should be posted today or tomorrow!


End file.
